Omegaverse Osomatsu-san
by KamonKaze
Summary: Que pasaría si el Alfa Osomatsu se corrompe llenándose de ambición por tener a Ichimatsu,Todomatsu los Omega solo por capricho de quitarle todo a Karamatsu y Jyushimatsu, ¿Podrá su ambición y poder de Osomatsu con la fuerte pasión de Karamatsu por su Omega Ichimatsu?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo: Alfa.

* * *

Advertencia: contenido fuerte, si no te gusta no lo leas.

Los personajes no son mios.

* * *

En algunas partes del mundo, existen tres tipos de razas, muchos dirán ¿aliens? No, seres humanos, cuyos rangos se diferencian, Alfa, Beta, Omega, los dominantes, los fuertes, quienes controlan las multitudes, ese rango de raza es Alfa, fuertes por naturaleza, territoriales, Beta los diplomáticos de las tres razas, no se ven afectado, su status es alto en la sociedad y solo entre ellos se mezclan al no percibir el fuerte olor de apareamiento de los Omega, que solo los Alfa pueden detectar, ultimo están los Omega, los débiles, los que sustentan a las dos razas, y procrean para los Alfa.

No muy lejos, en una especie de Academia, los más jóvenes descubren a que raza pertenecen, eras afortunado si te proclaman Alfa, pero si eres Omega solo podías rogar por un ser que se apiade de ti cuando se trate de marcar territorio, los Betas eran indiferente ante esto, pues no sentían o percibían el aroma.

En la elección, había seis chicos, no estaban relacionados entre si, aunque su parentesco diga que si. Eran amigos de la infancia, antes de su elección prometieron estar juntos según su rango.

-Tengo miedo de que esto nos cambie -dijo un joven de sudadera azul mirando de reojo a su compañero de sudadera morada.

-Estaremos juntos -dijo sonriente el más joven de todos -¿Verdad? -dijo preocupado, sabían de sobra que uno de ellos anhelaba ser proclamado Alfa.

-Cuando sea Alfa, estaremos todos juntos -dijo orgulloso un joven lider, el mayor de todos. No todos se alegraron. Vieron a muchos convertirse en un Alfa fuerte, tanto que ignoraban a los de su alrededor, solo los que llegaban a tener su pareja, su propiedad apaciguaban su fuerte carácter y su sed de sexo insaciable. Aquellas tres razas tenían un finalidad, procrear, por alguna razón un Alfa más Alfa no podían tener hijos, era un fastidio para muchos tras el accidente hace muchos años, la población menguaba.

-Estaremos bien -susurró el que es mas sensato de todos -Osomatsu no caigas. -mirando de reojo.

-Ichimatsu y yo estaremos juntos -dijo uno de sudadera amarilla. El otro asentía con la cabeza.

Tras un tiempo, fueron llamados todos y cada de los jovenes.

Para suerte o desgracia de muchos, estos fueron los resultados.

•Alfa: Osomatsu, Karamatsu, Jyushimatsu

•Beta: Choromatsu

•Omega: Ichimatsu, Todomatsu.

No muchos se alegraron, otros no dieron importancia. Sin embargo, la manzana de la discordia crecía en uno de ellos, algo que él creia ser mas fuerte, aunque tenga que hacerse con muchos Omega o incluso Beta, Osomatsu haría lo que fuera por adueñarse de sus amigos Omega, quien se interponga en su camino no sería benévolo. Por otra parte Karamatsu sostenía fuertemente la mano de Ichimatsu susurrando que todo irá bien.

-No Karamatsu -dijo en bajo -Eres un Alfa.

-Se mi Omega, te cuidaré -pidió en ruego sosteniendo la mano con temblor.

-Karamatsu... -dijo sin más, siendo observado por Osomatsu, en ese instante Todomatsu le abraza por detrás a Ichimatsu junto con Jyushimatsu.

-Esto es terrible, no esperaba esto -decía Todomatsu, sus amigos pensaron que si esperaban algo asi.

-Chicos, todo irá bien, solo debemos seguir ordenes y ya esta -dijo osomatsu con su rostro triunfante.

-No es sencillo -dijo Choromatsu -Un Alfa tiene obligaciones, y como grupo debemos permanecer unidos, y como un Alfa como tú debes tener cabeza, o sino seras sustituido por Karamatsu o Jyushimatsu. En ese instante Osomatsu cogio al chico por el cuello sonriente

-Lo tengo en cuenta -soltando al chico.

-Me alegra -nervioso -Tenemos medio año hasta que Alfa y Omega puedan empezar la procreación o procedimiento de celo o apareamiento.

-¿Y tú Choromatsu? -pregunto Todomatsu, no le gustaba como sonaba eso.

-Soy Beta, no podemos percibir vuestro aroma o excitarme al verte, o excitar a un Alfa. Bueno si, son casos para todo tipo.

El chico de la sudadera azul, veía a Ichimatsu con dolor, deseaba que fuera Beta, así no sería el único en amarlo, ahora sus enemigos eran Osomatsu y Jyushimatsu y los demás Alfa sueltos que no dudan siquiera en domar a un Omega, saciar su sed de lujuria, aplacar esa rabia inquieta por poseer un cuerpo con un fuerte aroma tan desgarrador como exquisito, ver los rostros de quienes son dominados tan expresivos ansiosos de mas, atesorando un poco mas de lujuria en su piel, sentir el roce fuerte tocando cada centímetro de su caliente cuerpo, esperando un dueño.

Karamatsu solo quería a Ichimatsu, siempre lo amo, siempre lo quiso para él, y no era el único, su enemigo estaba en frente Osomatsu y no se conformaría con Choromatsu, iria a por Todomatsu.

Empezaría una nueva etapa para estos seis jóvenes quienes fueron asignados como un grupo y por ello destinados a un distrito dónde vivirían y sobrevivirían día a día bajo el liderazgo de uno de los tres Alfa.

Osomatsu.

Pasaron tres meses desde que fueron cambiados de la zona de confort, la Academia, a un distrito, solos, debían sobrevivir, por fortuna el grupo de seis contaban con tres Alfa, daba ventaja en cuanto a protección en contra de los otros. A su edad, los jóvenes sentían ya fluir su verdadera naturaleza, al salir a hacer la compra Osomatsu vio a un chico correr en un callejón, lo noto nervioso, le siguio, no tenia porque hacerlo, en su interior sintió esa necesidad de perseguirlo, algo venía de ese chico que lo volvía loco, le embriagaba como una droga, llegando al extasis, su cuerpo pedía poseer a ese desconocido, al llegar a un callejón sin salida, el chico le pidió marcharse, Osomatsu sentía una fragancia en el aire que lo enloquecia, un aroma tan dulce como las rosas, deliciosa como el chocolate, tan excitante haciendo su cuerpo estremecerse provocando sudores innecesarios, se acercó sin escuchar al otro, le miró a los ojos relamiendose los labios, cara a cara.

-¿Que es esta fragancia que emana de tu cuerpo? -pregunto ansioso Osomatsu, estaba ruborizado. El otro chico lo entendió, hizo mal en salir en uno de sus días de celo, no sabia que ese mismo día un Alfa sentiría su aroma.

-Por favor déjame ir -rogo, siendo tomado por el cuello, Osomatsu disfrutaba de tal manera que no oía los llantos del chico, le mordía de tal manera que parecía comerse chocolate o dulces, le embestio contra la pared rasgando su ropa, cuanto más probada el cuerpo del chico más ansioso y agresivo se volvia.

-¿Esto es tomar a un Omega? -pensó para si mismo, se lamió los labios imaginándose como seria domar a los Omega de su casa, tanto fue su depravada imaginación que acabo violando al pobre chico Omega con lágrimas en sus ojos. Tras una hora de violación Osomatsu dejo al chico en suelo, mientras se subía acomodaba el pantalón vio al joven, se dio cuenta que ahora llevaba su olor, de esa manera otros Alfa no lo tocarían. Sonrió de manera triunfante, había despertado su lado Alfa más fuerte y violenta, dejándose llevar por su deseo de conseguir a Ichimatsu junto con Todomatsu le provocaba seguir violando al chico Omega del suelo.

Al caer la noche, Osomatsu llego a casa cansado con su ropa un poco ensangrentada, y como no, la compra que encargo Choromatsu, el segundo mayor sintió un aroma impregnado en el mayor, sin arriesgarse demasiado, le preguntó en privado.

-¿Ese olor?-pregunto Karamatsu viendo a Osomatsu cambiándose de ropa.

-Oh Karamatsu no sabes la satisfacción que siento al tener un Omega bajo mis manos, su cuerpo adaptarse al mio, sentir sus palpitaciones -dejando a un lado la ropa sucia en una bolsa -Deseo el día que Ichimatsu y Todomatsu puedan satisfacer mis fantasías -sonriente, Karamatsu no necesitaba saber mas, mañana saldría en las noticias lo del joven chico, y hoy tenía ganas de partirle la cara a ese estúpido amigo suyo.

-¿¡Que hiciste!?- se abalanzó sobre él -¡No dejaré que toques a nuestros amigos! -dijo con furia con el puño el alto, el otro se río.

-Calmate, yo no te detendré cuando sientas esa fragancia tan excitante que desprenden sus cuerpos -riendo, el otro le propinó un fuerte puñetazo, quedaron en silencio. Osomatsu no estaba siendo el mismo.

Jyushimatsu junto con Todomatsu estaban en la cocina, el menor de todos tenia miedo, sabía que si un Omega desprendía un aroma fuerte, da igual quien sea, un Alfa te encontrará y hará lo que sea por marcarte haciendo de él su dueño, le preocupaba ser víctima de tales agresiones o violación.

-Está bien tener miedo -dijo Jyushimatsu lavando los platos. -Yo seré un Alfa, pero no tengo la necesidad de tener ese instinto. -acariciando al chico, secando su lagrimas, el chico se tranquilizo, aun tembloroso le agradeció el detalle.

Nadie conocía el lado de Jyushimatsu, él ya sentía el aroma de los Omega, aunque sea mínima o este lejos, los podía reconocer y en donde están, era de alguna manera especial, pues su sed de lujuria no era fuerte, era pacifica, supo de inmediato lo de Osomatsu, su olor se impregnó en otra persona, sintió preocupación por sus amigos. Todomatsu se inquieto un poco, de todos, era quien mas confuso estaba, Ichimatsu por su parte estaba tranquilo, jugando con su gato, mientras Choromatsu leía plácidamente su libro, en eso noto la sonrisa torcida del menor gatuno.

-Ichimatsu, estas raro -dijo observando.

-Me parece ridículo esto de las razas, ¿Porque nos formamos como grupo? ¿La finalidad es procrear? ¿o satisfacer a los gobiernos dándole más niños a morir en guerras absurdas? -preguntas sin respuesta, sonría -No quiero elegir. -echándose para atras, cayendo al suelo con el gato encima -Quisiera que todos los Omega murieran -con los ojos cerrados -De esa manera Karamatsu no tendrá que vivir protegiéndome -suspiro con pesadez.

-Es cruel lo que dices -dijo Choromatsu -Creo que daba la situación, cuidaré de ti, eres mi amigo, encontraremos la manera de vivir sin miedo, donde los Omega puedan estar tranquilos, no todos tienen la vida fácil.

-Si llegara el día que necesite de alguien, seria de alguien fuerte -dijo con frialdad, el otro se resintió un poco, no digo nada solo le sonrió por debajo con una mirada tierna.

-Se que estarás bien. -sonriendo.

En la turbia cabeza de Ichimatsu pasaban mil imágenes de Karamatsu, quería ser suyo, sabiendo la responsabilidad de ser una carga, sin dilación era un inútil al lado de Karamatsu quien era fuerte, independiente, seguro de si mismo, nada de eso era Ichimatsu, lo amaba tanto que dejaría libre su amor para no molestar.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos ni se preguntaban el porque del puñetazo a Osomatsu por parte de Karamatsu, no querían saber, quien sabe ...¿territorio? Nada de eso, no sabrían del tema tan a la ligera. Osomatsu quería romperle la boca a Karamatsu, recordó, al fin de cuentas son mejores amigos, solo se angustiaba ante la protección de los chicos, si sólo era eso, eran desde siempre una gran familia, una gran familia que debían continuar, entre razas ya seas mujer o hombre un Omega da hijos al Alfa ya sea mujer o hombre, el sentimiento de familia lo marcaba a Karamatsu, era su mayor deseo y felicidad, le molestaba la poca consideración del mayor del grupo hacia los sentimientos de los demás.

Los Alfa fueron a sus puestos de trabajo asignados junto con Beta, los Omega permanecieron en casa resguardados por parte de Karamatsu quien de negaba en rotundo que salieran a buscar trabajo, y aun mas cuando estaba cerca su etapa de celo, no quería ver el rostro lleno de miedo de sus chicos, le provocaba ansiedad pensarlo.

En su almuerzo llamo a casa para cerciorarse de que su compañeros se apañaban en casa, oír sus relajantes voces y risas le llenaban de orgullo, siendo observado en silencio como conversaba por teléfono algo de envidia crecía.

-Soy un Alfa líder, alguien tan débil como tu no puede estar feliz -murmuró en bajo molesto, sonrió cínica mente mientras fumaba un cigarrillo marca L&M azul, su favorito. Tenia planeado apoderarse de un Beta. ¿Que resultado daría oír sus llantos rogar parar la sensación de poseer?.

En la oficina estaba Choromatsu hablando con más gente tranquilamente en eso aparece Osomatsu quien sólo lo observaba, ¿Desde cuando se mostraba más seguro de si mismo? Olvido por completo que todos los niños crecen en algún momento de su vida, este le vio a lo lejos y le saludo amablemente.

En uno de los baños privados del edificio Osomatsu acorrala a su joven amigo Choromatsu contra la pared, poniendo cerrojo en la puerta, asegurándose que nadie entrará al lugar, el mayor besaba ansioso el cuello del chico, pensó por un segundo ¿Cuando tu cuerpo creció tan bello? Se excitaba al pensar "Es mío", sin tener cuidado alguno desataba la camisa devorando el torso desnudo como si de carne se trataba tenia sed de lujuria.

-Siendo un Beta acabaré marcado -dijo en su mente Choromatsu, no estaba disgustado, asimilaba la situación dejándose llevar por cada mordida en su cuerpo, en su mente pedía más, no lo decía en alto, seria alimentar las fantasías del mayor. -Siempre he sido tuyo, estúpido Osomatsu -viendo como era devorado su cuerpo por un ser insaciable, podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza, su cuerpo sudar, temblar con torpeza al tratar de quitarle los pantalones, por el contrario el menor solo se dejaba llevar, soltando gemidos débiles como suspiros, sus mejillas sonrojada pedían ser besado con brusquedad, acariciando el cabello del mayor, aferrándose, debía controlar su cuerpo, no caer fácilmente en los brazos de un Alfa. Su Alfa soñado.

-Maldito -susurró -Esto es... placer -balbuceaba -perdiendo la compostura ante la lengua de Osomatsu pasando por su caliente cuerpo, le estremecía aquella húmeda y caliente lengua juguetear.

Por otro lado Karamatsu buscaba a sus amigos, debía cuestionar un trabajo importante que compartía con Choromatsu

y era de vital importancia para presentar en una reunión.

-¿Dónde te has metido Choromatsu? -pasando por delante de uno de los baños privados, en su vago intento de ver si estaba su amigo en el baño trato de entrar, estaba cerrado. Pero podía oír débilmente unos quejidos o gemidos o un débil llanto no podía distinguir -Que raro... -pensaba dudando en tocar o no la puerta, optó por llamar, nadie contestaba, mirando la hora, decidió seguir buscando a su amigo.

Continuará...

* * *

Este fic lo tengo subido en Wattpad xD se me hacia comodo, son dos capítulos juntos.

Ya tratare de subir aquí también mis fics :33 espero que os guste.


	2. Chapter 2

OMEGA.

IMPORTANTE: Aquí habrá algo de contenido un poco explícito (creo a mi parecer ) lo habrá si o si mas adelante, si te disgusta, no sigas.

Contiene: escena de violencia.

Desde el inicio del capitulo hay tema lujurioso, si no te gusta baja hasta la mitad del capitulo, contiene la primera parte OsoChoro, lo demás es normal.

Osomatsu impaciente de poseer a su apreciado amigo, se encontraban encerados en el baño privado de la oficina, posicionó a Choromatsu contra la pared, lo sentó en el suelo, rodeo sus piernas en su cuello, estaba ansioso de probar a su amigo, con el torso desnudo comenzó a la mera su pecho con ansias, provocando chupetones, mordiscos, paso con su lengua el pezón del chico, propinado mordiscos, no podía evitar gemir, su cuerpo de estremecía, sentía querer más y a la vez no, un choque de sensaciones contradictorias, su cuerpo estaba caliente, Osomatsu noto la temperatura del chico, era el momento de jugar un poco más, se desbrocho el pantalón dejando ver su notorio paquete voluptoso, miro con picardia al exhausto Choromatsu, este no dudo en bajar, su cuerpo exigía más, dejando caer sus deseos más lujuriosos, saco del pantalón el miembro del mayor, en un segundo se lo metió en la boca sin dudar, con su mano empezó a masajearlo, con su lengua jugar, subía y bajaba su boca a un ritmo lento, dando círculos con su lengua juguetona, haciendo eso, se excitaba Osomatsu, tanto que con su mano se aferro al cabello del otro, empujando con fuerza su cabeza, dejando salir un poco de aire para el descanso de Choromatsu, casi podía meterse entera el miembro viril del chico, estaba en su punto de clímax consiguendo correrse en la boca del chico, este saboreo el esperma, se levantó y escupió en la taza del váter, no le entusiasmo el sabor, en el lavabo se enjuago la boca, Osomatsu aun en el suelo se puso de rodillas agarrando al menor por espalda, bajándolo los pantalones, este se dio la vuelta, cayó al suelo boca arriba.

-¿Que haces? -pregunto al ver que no tenia sus pantalones, quedo totalmente desnudo por el mayor, le miró con luhuria, le beso en la boca jugando con su lengua, con su mano, masajeaba el miembro del otro.

-Es mi turno de entrar -dijo con una sarcástica sonrisa cinica.

levantó las piernas del chico, con su mano lubricada con la saliva del mismo Choromatsu, metió un dedo en la cavidad anál del chico, este se estremecio, Osomatsu callaba su dolor con besos, tras varios minutos, metió dos dedos, el chico se aferraba al cuello del mayor, este impaciente no lo soporto más y decidió meter ya si miembro, con cuidado lo hacía pues Choromatsu le abrazaba muy fuerte, retorciéndose del dolor, quería parar, el otro no le dejo hacerlo, cuando sintió la mitad entrar, decidió introducir su miembro entero, provocando un grito ahogado, un sentimiento de dolor con placer, una angustia de querer ir al baño y a la vez no, solo quería mas, esa sensación electrificante, llego a pensar si era o no masoquista, sus pensamientos se nublaron en el enorme placer del momento siendo embestido una y otra vez, a un ritmo constante, unas veces iba más rápido haciendole gemir, sentía respirar al mayor en su cuello, lo excitaba, desde siempre oculto sus sentimientos por el mayor, de alguna forma era feliz. Ambos consiguieron correrse a la vez, el mayor se dejó caer encima del otro propinado un beso al cansado chico.

-¿Satisfecho? -dijo Choromatsu sin aire.

-Tal vez -dio besando el torso de Choromatsu -Eres increíble -acariciando su pelo.

-Eres un idiota -besando su cuello.

El día acabo rapido con momentos odiosos, más para los tres mayores.

-¿Como dijiste que te caíste Choromatsu? -notando su doloroso trasero avergonzado dijo una mentira.

-De las escaleras -contesto sonrojado.

-Pues que raro... -dudoso. -¿Y tu Jyushimatsu?

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? Trabajando -riendo -estoy en el departamento de abajo.

Llegando a la casa, los menores estaban dormidos en la habitación, se sirvieron la cena, se cambiaron y se dispusieron a cenar.

-Osomatsu -llamo Karamatsu -Quisiera que de verdad no hagas nada con Ichimatsu, le quiero a él.

El mayor le miró incrédulo y se puso a reír con fuerza -Estúpido cuando llegue el momento sabremos que pasara, yo solo me daré prisa a que sea rápido.

Karamatsu un poco sobrecogido se enfado ante la respuesta, sabía que para evitar que Ichimatsu sea suyo debía hacerlo con él, mucho antes, sino será tarde, su única meta era cuidar de quien amaba. Choromatsu por su parte estaba algo nervioso, se fue a dormir antes dejando solo a los mayores. Osomatsu miró como se iba el tercero, durante unos minutos pensativo, se fue.

-Ichimatsu será mio -dijo Karamatsu seguro de si mismo, el otro no dijo, se rio.

Todos en la cama, Ichimatsu compartía cama con Karamatsu, se metió como siempre, distantes el uno al otro, rozó el pelo del chico, deseaba abrazarle, se acercó un poco mas, de un modo u otro sentía un poco de esencia emanar del cuerpo de Ichimatsu, se derritia en su paladar aquel aroma, sin darse cuenta se abrazo a Ichimatsu.

Tras unas horas en madrugada Ichimatsu sintió calor, se medio recostó observando el cuerpo de Karamatsu, le estaba abrazando, se llenó de ternura, "su chico" así lo llamaba en sus pensamientos, le abrazaba, sin dudarlo se aferro a él, rodeo con sus brazos su espalda, su frente quedo delante del mentón del chico, su respiración me estremecia, paseaba sus dedos por la espalda del chico, desde la cabeza hasta la cintura de manera juguetona, amaba aquel tierno chico, se negaba a sentir eso pues odiaba ser una carga siempre.

-Me gustas mucho Karamatsu -susurró en bajo.

-I too, I like you my little Kitty -contesto adormilado, había estado despierto, Ichimatsu se sonrojó -You're amazing Ichimatsu, I can't help falling in love to you. -abrazando con fuerza al chico.

-Idiota... -hundiendo su rostro en su pecho. -No es verdad. Lo retiro. Karamatsu levantó su rostro, propinado un suave beso en los cálidos labios del menor, este picado ante el beso, quiso más besos.

-No quiero ir a más si no quieres -notando un temblor por parte del otro. -He esperado mucho para esto, quiero tenerte más a mi lado, sin obligaciones.- Sonriendo al chico, le dio un beso en la frente, ambos se colocaron para dormir juntos, no afirmaron nada sobre su relación se dejaron llevar disfrutando del momento de confesión, felicidad seria su definición.

En la habitación de Jyushimatsu con Todomatsu, el de la sudadera amarilla miraba a la luna, estaba triste, conocía los sentimientos de Ichimatsu eran mejores amigos, también los de Ichimatsu por Karamatsu, y no era secreto el amor del segundo mayor por el amor del cuarto amigo, lo que nunca dijo: su amor por Ichimatsu, eso le dolía, conocía de sobra la respuesta de su amigo, ya amaba a otro. Todomatsu recostado en su cama miraba a Jyushimatsu con dolor.

-¿Está todo bien? -pregunto el chico desde de la cama -Es tarde duerme.

-Estoy bien -contesto -Ahora voy, no te preocupes -sonrió un poco para si mismo -Solo puedo cuidar de ti Ichimatsu.

Osomatsu en su parte, no dudo en hacerlo nuevamente con Choromatsu, este en su negativa se nego.

-¡No quiero! -dijo irritado.

-Por favor Choromatsu, dame mimos -dijo exigenge. Su compañero le hecho de la cama, le dio una almohada y lo puso a dormir fuera. -Supongo que no, es claramente un no. Esta semana no te libras de mí.

-Idiota Osomatsu -murmuró -Seras un idiota siempre -pataleando en la cama hasta quedarse dormido.


	3. Chapter 3

BETA.

Somos animales en una sociedad podrida vestida de seres humanos con máscaras ocultando nuestra insaciable naturaleza, mostrando al mundo una cara oculta de lo que podemos llegar a ser, si me dijeran que animal puedo representar diría sin vacilar por mi status social "un gato", os preguntareis ¿un gato? ¿porque un gato? Sencillo son seres pequeños comparados con la inmensidad de quienes nos gobierna, de quienes derivamos, ¿Un ejemplo? Fácil, un Omega es la clase social baja dentro de la jerarquía, Alfa es la punta de la pirámide social, ¿Quien? Un tigre, ¿Como? ¿No lo entendeis? Vaya, no quiero explicar algo tan sencillo, veréis hemos visto como un Alfa, Osomatsu poseía un Omega ingenuo por su aroma, lo llaman celo, o algo asi, un Beta, no es lo normal, son seres neutros. Como veo que no me seguís, yo un Omega, un gato, caere en las feroces fauces de un tigre, Alfa, mayormente no puedo elegir un Alfa, no son seres, como decirlo, racionales, son fuertes, poderosos, les gusta el exito, no fracasará no se conforman con poco, podrían aplastarte. Si yo tuviera elección, me quedaría con Karamatsu, un tigre con la racionalidad de un Beta, podría quedarme si con Jyushimatsu, pero algunos casos el amor manda mas, y yo como Omega no puedo tener ese maravilloso lujo.

Osomatsu me quiere a mi junto con Todomatsu.

Conozco los sentimientos de Karamatsu, y aquí estoy yo, frente a él, observando su rostro dormido o mejor dicho drogado, ¿porque drogado? Lo hice yo. Él es demasiado bueno como para tomarme a la fuerza y yo soy demasiado orgulloso para darle el permiso a mi, deseo su brusquedad hacia a mi.

De pie lo miro, observó cada centímetro de su cuerpo, no pierdo detalle a cada movimiento, no puedo dormir, he entrado en la fase de celo, necesito desesperadamente un Alfa, y ahí lo tengo, como un Omega tengo mi orgullo, si alguien va a tomarme como suyo lo va a hacer él.

Me acerco a él despacio, quiero sentir su aroma tan desgarrador como exquisito, sin esperar mas empiezo a besarle por el cuello, acarició su cabello tan suave, huele a acondicionador de menta, no puedo mas, me he excitado, se da la vuelta quedando boca arriba, ¿Me estas provocando? ¿Quieres probarme? Si eso deseas, sin miramientos, ambos hemos sabido que estamos hechos el uno al otro, solo un problema pasa, estas dormido, ¡Oh! Tu pequeño amigo no lo esta, ¿Jugamos?.

Beso su torso desnudo como cuidado saboreando su cuerpo, mirando con suma atención, muerdo con jugueteo sus pezones, oigo como sueltas un débil gemido a mi cabeza tu auto reflejo hace que tus propias manos desabrochen tu pantalón, susurras mi nombre, dejas a mi visto tus bóxers negros con un abultado paquete que me llama a gritos ser lamido. Bajo su ropa interior viendo un grande miembro viril, no puedo evitar olerlo mientras babeo como un estupido, me relamia los labios, con mi lengua jugué despacio, de arriba abajo, en pequeños círculos, empecé a chupar su miembro, me excitaba más y más a sentirlo dentro de mi boca, miraba de vez en cuando su rostro tan placentero ¿Te gusta verdad? ¿Disfrutas como nadie está jugosa sensación? Es una pena que te corrieras pronto, no te preocupes la noche acaba de empezar, beso tu cuello mientras te masajeo, y con ayuda de mi propio miembro, exacto me he quitado mis pantalones y ropa interior, esa sensación de frotar mi miembro con el tuyo es lo mas excitante que he hecho, todas mis fantasías no se igualan, he llegado a un punto de extasis, como un buen Omega me he lubricado yo mismo, esta desesperación alojada en mi me esta matando, cuando conseguí que tu miembro este duro lo introduje dentro mi, dolió como no tienes idea, como un poco masoquista que soy, me dispuse a moverme rapidamente, perdí el sentido, solo gemía de placer, ¿Quien diría que esto era placer verdadero y no las pajas que hago a escondidas con tu ropa? ¿No te he había dicho que tu olor como Alfa me provoca lujuria insaciable? No dudes que te amo, te odio por provocarme tal sensación de bienestar, mientras me muevo con rapidez sintiendo dolor y placer una sensación de querer más y no, de que pares mi corazón y a la vez me electrifiques con tu cuerpo, si pudieras ver mi rostro rojo, soy tan pervertido que cojo tu mano para que masajees mi propio miembro, estoy apunto de estallar, deseo besarte, con tanta lujuria desbordaba, mis gemidos ahogados en mi propia utopia, no me he dado cuenta de tu rostro sonrojado, observándome, ¿Que hago? ¿Se supone que te di somníferos? ¿Me he equivocado? Solo que no voy a parar solo porque te hayas despertado, ¿Porque sonries con esa mirada sonrojada pidiendo mas? Con tu mano suelta rodeas mi espalda, te colocas frente a mi, formando ahora ambos l flor de loto, colocas tu cabeza en mi hombro, me masturbas tan bien que no puedo para de gemir cono un gato, intento soltarme, es demasiado placer siento desmayarme, ahora me miras mirada la cara, besándome intensamente, voy a morir si sigues haciendo tres cosas a la vez, embestirme fuertemente hasta romper, masturbarme, y besarme mientras me acaricias, ¿Es un castigo por violarte? ¿O por no decirte nada?

No me mires así o reventare, ¡No! No te coloques encima mio, no lleves las riendas, no quiero ver ese rostro triunfante hacia a mi, no me embiste tan fuerte, no me hago responsable de tu espalda te provocar arañazos tan fuerte que te quedarán marcas, ¿Marca? ¡Marcame! Hazlo o lo hará Osomatsu. Me derrites con tu besos, tus dulces besos, tus manos levantando mis caderas me aferro más a ti, siento realmente morir en el paraíso que son tus brazos, siento acercar tu cabeza a mi cuello mientras me susurras.

-Eres mio para siempre -me susurras al oído, no me excites, seguido de un fuerte mordisco en el cuello, me has marcado para siempre -I love you my little kitty, so cute my boy, you're mine, ¿Yes? -acepto todas tus peticiones sabiendo que a partir de ahora nuestras vidas serán marcadas y separadas, sabemos que será duro vivir nuestro amor, lo asumo, vivo el momento a tu lado, ambos llegamos al climax, el órgasmo perfecto a la vez, no hay sensación más gratificante.

Me cuidas tras ese largo momento, me miras con picardia y gracia.

-Aun te cuesta decir lo que sientes -me dices con una sonrisa que odio y amo.

-Karamatsu eres irritante. -¿Porque te he dicho eso? Soy tan idiota.

-Se que no lo piensas my love, My life -besando mi mano con dulzura, pasas tus dedos por mi cuerpo desnudo, ¿Quieres acaso otra ronda? Estoy preparado, recuerda.

"Estoy en celo".

Siento como te acercas a mi, te subes a mi espalda y empiezas a frotar tu cuerpo con él, te doy permiso a tocarme con un beso dulce, te hundo en mis labios para darte paso a mi lujuria sin salida.

Esa noche no la vas a olvidar nunca Karamatsu, esa noche me has devorado, como un tigre a su presa, llenando su boca de sangre de su presa, marcando el dolor y la agonía de morir, me has dado un paraíso desconocido, y yo seré tuyo siempre, ahora vienen las consecuencias de aquella noche. ¿Cuales? Es hasta patetico.

Osomatsu entro en histeria.

Cuando vio mi cuello marcado y que mi olor fue camuflado por el de Karamatsu, su rabia contenida fue directa a mi, intento violarme a la fuerza, su único daño que me hizo fue clavarme un cuchillo en la mano, Todomatsu trato mi herida temblaba del miedo, desconocía a Osomatsu, Karamatsu discutió horrible con él, era como ver pelear a un tigre con un león por el territorio, ahí las cosas cambiaron rotundamente, salto al ring Jyushimatsu un poderoso Oso, no podría decirte quien gano, solo no acabo bien para nadie, Choromatsu solo nos oculto en la habitación, lo siguiente fue la peor parte a vivir.

Nos separaban.

Choromatsu dictaminó nuestra separación, la del grupo entero, no me fije, pero él fue marcado por Osomatsu, para su desgracia va a tener que seguirle. Siento lastima por él.

-¡No quiero! -decía Karamatsu indginado, no quería que fuéramos separados. -Ichimatsu no...

-Estaré bien, me quedo con Todomatsu -dije calmando al otro -El sector Norte no parece estar mal. Solo hay Beta y Omega. Será tranquilo.

-Jyushimatsu y tu estareis juntos -dijo Choromatsu -Sois algo sensato, pero tampoco es necesario que estés juntos si no quieres, es por prevencion, las cosas como grupo no han funcionado bien, Osomatsu no forma parte de este grupo, y yo, tengo otras cosas que hacer pero os veré seguido, somos unas familia -con su sonrisa tranquila. Solo mire como hablaban todos, yo me quedé en silencio, mirando a Karamatsu, todo cambiaría y lo sabia a la perfección, nuestras vidas cambiarían en ese instante. Al fin al cabo somos diferentes, si Karamatsu fuera Osomatsu podría incluso matarme como un animal a su presa, y yo estaba en celo, necesitaba sexo con desesperación y quien mejor a quien amas, solo recuerdo sus besos tocando mi cuerpo, me llena de vida esos recuerdos pues lo que viene adelante no es gracioso, pero aguantaré hasta estar en sus brazos nuevamente, riendo felices hasta el amanecer como dos amantes, con miradas que hablan solas, diciendo todo.

Han pasado dos años de aquello, esa pelea tan fuerte un tigre y un león, el gran oso intervino, el gato, el conejo y la oveja escondidos ante grandes bestias territoriales, vivían una era de paz ahora, no querían conocer el paradero del mayor Osomatsu les aterraba.

Ichimatsu consiguió un trabajo en una guardería cuidando niños, era curioso su agrado, para él eran como gatos pequeños, Todomatsu trabaja de modelo para una revista, Choromatsu es un oficinista de una empresa importante, la mejor parte es la los tres Alfa, hasta donde sabían Karamatsu se convirtió rápido en un importante comercialmente de moda y diseño en una empresa hasta llegar a presidente de la compañia, Jyushimatsu formó parte del comité de deportes llevando a sus espaldas grandes equipos, Osomatsu se sabe que es dueño de una empresa importante, donde esta ligado juegos ilegales.

Ichimatsu salio de su trabajo de camino a casa, antes tenía que comprar comida, sintió alguien conocido en el supermercado, se guió por el olor tan penetrante, tan fuerte que le picaba la nariz, al llegar a la sección de cosméticos ahí estaba, su dueño por así decirlo.

-¿Karamatsu? -pregunto asombrado, le vio tan bien vestido, y él con su triste chandal, hasta se sentía avergonzado, podía sentir como todos se percataron de su olor como un poderoso Alfa.

-Hello my love -saludó corriendo abrazarle -I miss you, My little kitty -besando sus dulces labios.

Ambos se alegraron de su presencia, descartaron otra presencia, estaban siendo seguidos, ¿por quien? A saber, solo una persona quien iba tras los Omega tan insaciable mente por mero capricho, un chico, Osomatsu, desde su oficina sentado en su gran despacho, llevaba un traje negro con rojo, revisaba las fotos de Ichimatsu y Todomatsu, quien no pudo tener, por suerte Choromatsu estaba a su lado, dicen que el amor es raro, y esa era la realidad de ambos.

-Tráeme la mercancía -ordenó Osomatsu a saber quien, solo sonreía, era tan egocéntrico que tenia su propio harem de Omega elegido personalmente, ¿tuvieron elección? Obviamente no, no tenían derechos -Tendré a esos dos en mis manos, y de esa manera procreare y serán mios siempre. -estaba tan interesado en ellos, que olvidaba su cometido, "procrear" y solo pensaba en esos dos, así los tendría a su merced con un niño de por medio.

-No te gustan los niños -dijo Choromatsu apareciendo en su despacho.

-Esos capullos narcisistas Alfas desean que muestre un hijo -riendo- Quieren mantener la supremacía, me han mandado tantos Omega, nadie merece la pena, ninguno de estos que tengo aquí sirviendo todo el dia, si tengo un niño Alfa, será contigo y esos dos, antes que Karamatsu.

-Olvidale -quería a Osomatsu pero no podía olvidar su detestable acitud tan estúpida, había llegado lejos haciendo trabajos sucios, incluso se había atrevido a robarle Omega a otros Alfa.

-No, Choromatsu eres mio, es mas por una discusión del mas fuerte y yo lo soy, no lo olvides nunca -tomando a Choromatsu besandole, el otro suspiraba, se insultaba a sí mismo por amar a ese pedazo de basura. -No soy un perdedor -decía, acariando su cuerpo.

Tras unos minutos, alguien llamo a la puerta, enfadado por cortar su momento erótico, Osomatsu ordenó que pasara con un tono desagradable, le ponía histérico, se acomodo en su sillón, a su lado derecho Choromatsu con documentos en mano, su harem fue llamado a retirarse.

-¿Que quieres, Iyami? -sentado mirando a su invitado de mala manera, quería comerse a Choromatsu, realmente se encontraba enfadado.

-Shee Osomatsu-san, le traje lo mejor del mercado -enseñándole una pastilla en una pequeña caja.

-¿Está mierda para que la quiero yo? ¿Me ves cara de enfermo? -molesto rechazo aquello.

-No Osomatsu-san, es una píldora que produce un tipo extasis sexual en los Omega provocando su celo, y da igual su dueño, el solo obedecera a sus instintos animales de quien le de placer tomando está píldora.

Con entusiasmo -¿Obedecera sea quien sea? -meditando, cogio la caja mirándola -Vaya, esto seria una solución, con esto esos dos aun siendo de Karamatsu o Jyushimatsu podre marcar yo, y no querrán irse de mi lado. Me gusta -dijo sonriendo, sacando un cheque a Iyami con una buena cantidad de dinero, el otro le dijo que su mercado es muy escaso, no hay tanto perverso en el mundo, los Alfa son tercos, prefieren domarlos, Osomatsu era orgulloso. Se relamia pensando a quien se la daría esa noche, descarto a Choromatsu, le era placentero sus agonias. -Será interesante, ¿no? Choromatsu.

-Para ti lo será -sin mirarlo, no quería saber que pensaba esa cabeza loca de su amigo, solo sintió pena quien lo vaya a tomar, se aliviaba de su poca suerte, con él no era tan agresivo.

Espero que les haya gustado xD y siento desaparecer, mucho curro, y bueno ya sabrán que quien narraba la primera parte era Ichimatsu?. :3 esto se pone interesante, no? ^w^/


	4. Chapter 4

PLANES.

Los pensamientos de Choromatsu se hundían plácidamente en brazos de morfeo, era agotador ser el mano derecha de Osomatsu, sus ganancias crecían gracias a negociaciones ilegales, su cuerpo cansado lo decía todo, lo único motivante en su día a día era dormir al lado de su Alfa, quien lo dejo marcado años atras, mientras dormía tocaba inconsciente su marca, se sentía feliz, pero no podía decirlo, seria alimentar el ego del Alfa, solo permanecía a su lado en una extraña relación, el otro solo contemplaba el rostro dormido de su compañero, dormían juntos desde entonces, permanecieron siempre unidos, Osomatsu le costó llegar hasta donde está, no era tan fácil, tenia que tener labia, saber manejar las situaciones difíciles y a su vez tranquilizar su sed de lujuria, no era alguien fiel.

Choromatsu conocía poco los detalles de sus negocios, solo hacia caso y obedecía como su secretario personal, había días en que trataba de hacer olvidar esa "obsesión" hacia sus amigos, sabía que era posesivo Osomatsu, pero no tanto, quería entender esa inquietud extraña del otro chico, solo amaba hacerle feliz bajo una máscara de indiferencia disfrazada de mentiras, conocía bien los rostros de su Alfa.

-¿En que pensarás Choromatsu? -susurraba el chico acariciando la espalda desnudo del nombrado con suaves besos, con una expresión vacía -Te he marcado, eres un hombre de fuertes convicciones, estarás ahí donde vaya solo por mi marca...-pensaba mirando las lineas de la espada del joven dormido, de relajaba viéndole descansar, le daba paz de alguna forma -Solo quiero que no sea feliz Karamatsu -sentía celos hacia el chico, tenia la atención de todos, cuando algo gracioso hacia todos reían pero apoyaban al de la sudadera azul, siempre él, quería hacerlo sentir la presión de arrebatarle todo por un segundo. -Te quiero Choromatsu -besando la cabeza del dormido para dormir él también. Nunca se había dado cuenta o desconocía los verdaderos sentimientos de su Beta, cegado en hacer sufrir a su amigo de la infancia por la atención a este, pues su mayor amor era para el chico Beta, sentía rabia no poder detectar su aroma, hubiese deseado que fuera él un Omega. Cayendo dormido abrazado a su Beta recordaba las veces anhelando más amor por parte del otro.

En la mañana siguiente, sábado, en casa de Ichimatsu y Todomatsu preparaban la comida medianamente, más bien el pequeño lo hacía desganado, el chico de cabello desordenado se limitaba a mensajear en su móvil, Karamatsu tenia que comprar la comida y debía ser lo exacto para su Omega, era quisquilloso para su alimentación a pesar que su dieta era "comida basura" aunque este le había acostumbrado a comida "cara", Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu le llamaban "Niño mimado" a Ichimatsu, y no era para menos, su Alfa no pasaba en casa lo suficiente, por lo que llevaban una relación a distancia bastante dura, solo Jyushimatsu vivía cerca como para cuidar de los chicos Omega, no era facil, la clase social Omega en donde estaban era "protegida" por así llamarlo, estaban lejos de los Alfas más fuertes, se mantenían distribuidos, gracias a la aportación Alfa: Karamatsu y Jyushimatsu, podían vivir acomodados dentro de los pocos derechos que tenían sus Omega, pero eso no quitaba las obligaciones de Todomatsu e Ichimatsu de trabajar para los Alfa.

-¡Ayudame! -renegaba Todomatsu, había día en donde no soportaba a su compañero, pero se le pasaba cuando le visitaba Jyushimatsu, era quien mas le ayudaba. -¡"Niño mimado"! -le termino llamando. En sus pensamientos lejanos recordaba con dolor a sus amigos todos juntos como en la academia, y ahora solo le quedaba Ichimatsu como compañía día y noche, conocía la importancia de los trabajos de los demás chicos, se menospreciaba a veces, se decía a sí mismo "Soy lindo" lo era, consiguió de vez en cuando un casting para modelar, era poco pero podía llegar lejos, "Solo por ser Omega me cuesta llegar un poco mas lejos" sacudió sus malos pensamientos al ver entrar en la casa a Jyushimatsu con compras junto con Karamatsu, no era un misterio su amor por Karamatsu, guardaba bien esa sensación conocida por Jyushimatsu, entabló una fuerte conexión con él, no fue marcado, no quería ser de nadie. Le vino a la mente la vez que rogó a su buen amigo ser suyo, tenia tanto miedo a ser violado por un desconocido, pensó ¿Un conocido mejor?.

-Jyushimatsu -llamo en ruego en la noche el pequeño con un pijama corto, estaba decidido.

-¿Si? -entre dormido con una gran sonrisa en su rostro -¿Paso algo? -esa noche se quedo a dormir para hacerle compañía, los dos chicos se fueron de fin de semana por ahí de paseo.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo? -haciendo ojitos con la mirada baja en picardia, el otro se sonrojo, dándole paso a entrar en su cama.

-Claro -entrecortado, estaba desconcertado ante la actitud del otro, siempre se negaba a hacer ese tipo de cosas. -Disculpa tengo la costumbre de dormir en ropa interior, voy a ponerme algo de ropa -levantándose de la cama para ponerse unos pantalones, el otro metido ya en la cama le cogio de la mano un poco avergonzado.

-No -dijo serio y tímido -Está bien así -su cara roja le delataba, sabía por donde iba. Trago saliva y acepto la petición.

Jyushimatsu no era un Alfa cualquiera, podía sentir el olor de un Omega pero no tenía esa necesidad de hacer suyo, ni de marcar o llenarse de lujuria, la fragancia de los Omega era inmune o evadia. Se colocó encima de Todomatsu, inseguro acarició el abdomen del joven quien posicionaba sus manos en el cuello del mayor, sus piernas posicionadas, su cadera tocando las caderas del otro, empezó a moverse un poco, quiso dar el primer paso, un poco excitado Jyushimatsu y sin decir nada beso al joven, dando mordiscos en su cuello, se excitaba cada vez más con los débiles gemidos del joven, dando rienda suelta a su imaginación, sin dudarlo el menor coloco al mayor debajo suyo, se posicionó encima bajando hasta el miembro viril, asombrando y devastado en lujuria, si, estaba en celo, quería ser tocado, llenar ese vacío extraño que pedía su cuerpo, empezó a lamer, chupar de manera descontrolada, con su propia mano se lubricaba, no podía esperar a ser embestido, cuando estaba listo se posicionó encima de Jyushimatsu, estaba duro, al sentir entrar en el chico su cuerpo sintió calor mezclado en adrenalina, movía las caderas del joven con brusquedad abrazando al chico, callaba los gemidos con besos largos mordiendo los peones del chico de vez en cuando, llegando a climax, el orgasmo esperado, entro en la habitación interrumpiendo el momento "mágico" volviendo a los chicos tímidos.

-¡Jyushimatsu tengo chocolate! -dijo Ichimatsu abriendo la puerta de golpe encendiendo la luz de golpe, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe sonrojandose, apago las luces rápidamente, cerrando la puerta, había visto a Todomatsu encima de Jyushimatsu siendo embestido -¡No vi nada! -dijo el chico.

Todomatsu tímido se tiró de la cama al suelo de la vergüenza agarrando las sábanas, fue al baño corriendo, paso por el lado de Karatmasu, lo vio raro, recibiendo un golpe de este.

-¡No mires idiota! -dijo Todomatsu a Karatmasu confundido, golpeando le en la cara, entro en el baño.

-Espera... -alcanzo a decir Jyushi, en ropa interior en la puerta del baño, inconsciente el de la sudadera azul -Irá bien ...-susurro abandonando a su desmayado amigo.

-¡Que le paso a mi cuerpo! -pensaba el joven metido en la ducha -¿Porque me tuvo que ver Karamatsu? ¡Estupido! -dejando caer el agua lentamente -Es horrible... ¿Porque Ichimatsu? -se jabonaba su cuerpo, desde ese entonces cuando entraba en celo buscaba a su amigo.

En el presente, Todomatsu cocino en compañía de Jyushimatsu y Karamatsu , Ichimatsu se escapó y se metió al salon a comer patatas fritas, cuando estuvo listo todo, se sentaron a comer.

-Si sigues comiendo mucho Ichimatsu engordaras -dijo Todomatsu, había notado un poco de peso en el chico.

-Es verdad estas un poquito gordo -soltó sin delicadeza Karamatsu -¿Que has comido últimamente? -el otro le dio una patada, todos rieron con miedo.

-Cállate, estoy perfecto -se defendía -Vosotros sois lo que no comeis.

Tras comer, todos recogieron e hicieron sus planes, Kara con Ichi salieron a hacer compras, ropa para Ichi, si había subido un poco de peso.

-Me preocupa tu salud -dijo Kara preocupado.

-Idiota, estoy bien. -dijo comiendo aun unas patatas fritas.

-Apartir de mañana vas a ir a un gimnasio -dijo seguro, no quería descuidar a Ichi. En el fondo sabia que era culpa suya, lo mimaba demasiado, sentía a lo lejos un fuerte olor. Un Omega, -"¿Un Omega? Debo irme" -pensó, le ponía nervioso esa sensación de poseer, como Alfa no podía evitarlo. -Vamos a otro sitio.

-Quiero comida. -yendo solo a un restaurante a unos cuantos metros.

-Lo que sea -siguiendo el chico, podía oler lejos ese olor, suspiro aliviado -Solo amo a Ichi -tomando del brazo a su chico, besando su pelo

-¿Que haces? -ruborizado.

-Debo aprovecharte -dijo con mirada seductora -Me voy a mi trabajo, odio dejarte solo tanto tiempo, me da inquietud, nada es seguro en hoy en dia.

-Te preocupas demasiado -tocando su marca del Alfa -Mi olor es camuflado con el tuyo, ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Tienes razón, una cosa no quita la otra, my love- volviendo a hacer él. -¡Ven a mi empresa!

-¿Estas loco o te esnifas tiza? -dijo de manera, deseaba ir, pero no entendía de moda y solo un Beta haría el trabajo bien, no un Omega.-Eso no es lo mío. -un poco triste, le veía tan poco.

-No quiero dejarte solo.

-Tengo a Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu, no estoy solo. -contesto.

-Ichi, igual me iré con un mal sabor de boca, estoy inquieto.

Lejos de ellos, Todomatsu estaba en casa con Jyushimatsu.

-Totty -le llamo el chico, estaban en el sofá viendo tele -¿Cuando le dirás a Kara lo que sientes?

-Nunca -dijo sin mirarlo, cotilleaba su móvil -Tiene a Ichi, no me necesita. -con dolor.

-Eres terco -dijo, en su mente le rondaba una cosa "Te quiero Totty, quiéreme a mi", nunca le había marcado, respetaba al chico y su decisión, podía haber marcado a una joven Homura, no lo hizo, amaba a Totty en secreto disfrutaba en silencio la compañia, las noches de lujuria largas con placer.

-¿Y tu a Ichimatsu? -devolviendo la pregunta con molestia.

-Es mi mejor amigo. No le amo -contesto en suspiro. Siempre sacaba ese tema. -¿Te hago un mapa para que lo entiendas?.

-Si -molestando al otro, se colocó en el regazo del otro fingiendo dormir -¡Buenas tardes! Voy a dormir -estaba cabreado. Refunfuñando en su mente "Kara idiota" cerrando sus ojos siendo acariciado "Quiero que me ames Karamatsu"

En la empresa de Osomatsu encerrado en su oficina, llamo a una chica Omega marcada por su Alfa, era la hora de probar su nueva droga. Una joven de ojos azules, con una flor en su cabello se resistía a hacerle caso.

-¡Déjame ir! -exigía forzando a ser soltada.

-¿O que? ¿Huiras? -riendo Osomatsu le metió la droga a la fuerza haciendo tomar a la fuerza con agua, la tenia atada, espero a a hacer efecto la pastilla -Esa marca de tu cuello ya no será nada -con cinismo veía como cambiaba la chica buscando desesperada los besos del otro, pedía ser devorada sexualmente, entrando en celo enseguida, no negó la amable petición de la chica con cara ahora "de pervertida" -Vas a olvidar a tu alfa.

Reviví xD matenme.

¿Que pasara? cosas locas :3 espero que os guste. En el próximo dejo aclarando más cosas ^w^.

La chica es la que sale con Chibita.

Explicaré la relación de JyushiTodo y la de OsoChoro.


	5. Chapter 5

A.O

Advertencia: Lenguaje vasto, escenarios sensibles. Si no te gusta por favor abandona el fic. La serie no es mía la historia si.

* * *

Osomatsu se aburrió rápido de la chica Omega que chupaba insaciable el miembro viril del chico, esa mirada de lujuria ya no llenaba su retorcido corazón, cerró los ojos tratando de fantasear en su imposible prisionero. Había confesado querer a Choromatsu, él permaneció a su lado después de todo lo ocurrido con sus camaradas, por orden de la Academia debían estar todos juntos como en una manada, no separados, suspirando recordó la primera vez que llego Ichimatsu a la Academia, solo, siendo un niño pequeño, para aquel entonces ya conocía a Karamatsu con Choromatsu.

Nunca olvidaría aquel entrañable dia. El pequeño Ichimatsu sentado en el suelo solo en una esquina abrazado a sus rodillas, el corazón de Osomatsu palpitaba fuertemente al verle, sus mejillas se teñían de un tono rosado, en ese entonces era el líder del lugar, cogio un peluche y se acercó al niño seguido de los otros dos.

-¡Hola! -saludando con energía -¡Soy Osomatsu! ¿Quien eres tu? -acercando el peluche, al ver como el pequeño no contestaba.

-Ichi...Ichimatsu...-contesto en tono bajo agarrando el peluche con cuidado. Observo a los tres chicos en su distancia, le llamo la atención Osomatsu, aquella desbordante energía de seguridad, desde ese día estuvieron los cuatro juntos. Un año paso hasta la llegada de Jysuhimatsu junto con Todomatsu, el pequeño era un poco llorón, Karamatsu le protegía siempre, en cambia la relación de Osomatsu con Ichimatsu, fue mejorando, hacían todo juntos, el mayor tomaba de la mano del menor, pasaban horas jugando, bendita inocencia fuera de maldad ajena.

-Ichimatsu -llamo Osomatsu, era verano y estaba tendido en el suelo junto con Ichimatsu mirando el cielo despejado, azul brillante. -Estaremos juntos, ¿Verdad? Cuando cumplamos 16 quiero que seas mi pareja. -sonriente estrechando su meñique con el de Ichi.

-Supongo que si, los seis estamos muy unidos -evadiendo la respuesta correcta -Tenemos aun 10 años, hay tiempo para decidir las cosas. -entre cerrando los ojos.

-Hablaba como Alfa y Omega. -con tono desafiante, no le gustaba "ser ignorado" .

Un poco de miedo -¿Si? -no tenia ni idea de una respuesta segura -Si, siempre.

-¡Menos mal! -suspirando en alivio -Lo agradable es saber que Karamatsu y Todomatsu son perfectos entre ellos, ¿No crees?

-Puede ser.

-¡Se más entusiasta! -levantando del suelo a Ichimatsu -Vamos a jugar con Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu al fútbol.

Empezaron a jugar un partido con otros niños de la Academia, Osomatsu como de costumbre lider, Ichimatsu portero, Karamatsu delantero, Jyushimatsu defensa, Todomatsu centrocampista. Con desánimo jugo Ichimatsu, odiaba moverse de un lado para otro más aún con calor.

-¡Da lo mejor de ti Ichi! -animaba Karamatsu, era curioso la poca relación que tenían entre ellos, por alguna razón Oso no les dejaba ni un segundo solos. El otro solo le miró con desprecio, y este sonrió.

El partido era animado, casi al final del partido, Osomatsu iba ganando, al intentar meter gol en portería contraria otro jugador le hizo la zancadilla, cayendo los dos al suelo, con la mala suerte de este: se rompió la pierna izquierda. Los profesores se lo llevaron, el único que lo acompaño fue Choromatsu.

-¡Dejadme! -forzajeaba Osomatsu con dolor -Ichimatsu volveré -dijo en voz baja, el chico que nombre estaba lejos estático, vio como los demás se le acercaron, en especial Karamatsu.

Empezó su caos.

Comprendía la situación aquel niño de 10 años en la sala de enfermería solo, a la espera de respuestas, podía ver a través del cristal de la puerta a Ichimatsu asomar como pudo, era pequeño fue ayudado por Jyushimatsu. Viendo que no había nadie, entraron con cuidado.

-¿Como sigues?- con voz tímida Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu con energía salto encima de la cama dónde se encontraba el otro.

-¡Ichi! Menos mal, has venido, estoy mejor. -sonriente -Quiero irme a mi cuarto con ustedes.

-Escuche que te iban a internar aquí un mes -dijo Jyushimatsu dando saltos. -¡Te haremos compañía!

Eso no le gusto oir, ¿Ichimatsu iba a estar solo? No.

-¿En serio? -apretando sus puños. -Por favor venid todos los dias. -siendo tomado por las manos, el de la sudadera morada se hacía caricias.

Los primeros días le visitaron, jugaban a escondindas, pero un día dejaron de venir, tras pocos días solo en esas amplias cuatro paredes asfixiante sensacion, sin hacer nada divertido, se preguntaba porque no venía Ichimatsu, sus pensamientos inundaron mil dudas. En eso escucha un golpe en el cristal, era su anhelado corazón junto con Karamatsu.

-¿Que hacen esos dos juntos? -recostado en su lugar, el de azul le saludaba mientras pasaba su brazo por el cuello del niño de cabello desordenado. Le enfureció. Deseaba irse de ahí enseguida, los días pasaban lentos, llenos de tormento, de solo recordar a esos dos juntos, su temor se hacía realidad, ¡Desde cuando, se suponía que somos amigos! Pensaba el niño de sudadera roja. Pasaron dos semanas restantes hasta ser dado de alta, debía llevar muletas, con la pierna escayolada, entro en la sala de juegos dónde estaban todos, observó a los chicos riendo, Karamatsu al lado de Ichimatsu, molesto se acercó sin decir nada, propinado un golpe con la muleta a Karamatsu.

-¡Para! -grito Karamatsu agarrando la muleta -¿Que te pasa?

-Vi una mosca -dijo Osomatsu con frialdad, miro al de morado -Vamos a jugar Ichi. -hizo caso, se levantó dejando una duda en todos, Karamatsu agarro del brazo a Ichimatsu.

-No tienes porque irte -sosteniendo su mano, este la apartó. Eso hizo sonreír a Osomatsu.

Se alejaron del grupo, fueron al patio, nervioso se abrazaba a sus rodillas.

-¿Porque no me has visitado? Se suponía que tu eres mio. -apoyando su cabeza en un árbol.

-Lo siento. Quería conocer mas a nuestros amigos, fue realmente divertido.

-Entiendo.

Callados bajo la sombra del arbol, mirándose el uno a otro en milésimas de segundo, Osomatsu sabia su condición "Alfa" no muchos lo sabían, muchos niños podían ser Alfa y acabar siendo Omega o Beta, pero él no, el sabia que era exactamente, no dudaba en mostrar su poder de líder, un Alfa, y sintió desde que conocía a Ichimatsu un amor sin precedentes, lo llamaba su Omega en su mente, desde niño tenia atado el fino hilo rojo del destino en su meñique ligado al fino cuello envuelto en miles de vueltas de Ichimatsu, un color rojo sangre símbolo de pasión, conocía bien otro fino hilo envolviendo el dedo meñique de su llamado amor, en un nudo fuertemente atado, no iba a romperse tan fácilmente, ni a desatarse, por primera vez después de ser abandonado.

Sentía miedo.

Miedo a ser rechazado en su propio territorio, quien el ama no le ame como ama, una locura interna crecía en su retorcida mente, no jugaba a la hipocresía, amaba también a sus amigos, pero si tenia que elegir entre todos si tuviera la oportunidad de salvar a uno, seria siempre su niño gato.

Los años hasta cumplir dieciséis pasaron con lentitud, podía ver miedo en aquellos ojos cansados hacia su persona, odiaba la cercanía de Karamatsu por Ichimatsu, muchos motivos de pelea, ocasionaron.

Le enervaba reconocer el buen papel de guardián hacia los cuatro amigos, "protector" él lo llamaba perro guardián, se llevaba bien con todos, no cabe duda, veía desde una distancia cercana como le regalaba "chocolate" a su amor, todos sabían la conexión que había entre Oso e Ichimatsu, nadie quería meterse. Tenia una fuerza abrumadora ante todos los chicos, más de una ocasión ha tenido que salvar a Choromatsu de los matones por llamarle "empollón de mierda", o cuando molestan a Todomatsu "bebé llorón" muchas cosas hacia por todos, no fue ciego al notar una actitud de desprecio de su adorado chico gato hacia Karamatsu cuando este trataba de la mejor manera posible al remilgado chico, sonreía ante tal desprecio, se alegraba.

Una situación lo cambio todo, una dónde sabría a quien llamar enemigo, a quien le pertenecería aquel hilo invisible llamado destino atado a la mano de quien proclamó suyo, levantaría su puño en contra de aquel ser llamado "mejor amigo" no podría sonreír a partir de ese entonces, evitar llenar su corazón de furia, solo de pensarlo le revolvía el estomago, miles de fantasías inciertas pasaban por su mente; el imaginar su cuerpo desnudo sobre otro que no sea el suyo, su piel blanca rozada por manos ajenas fuertes protectoras como plumas acariciando cada centímetro, sus labios delgados posados en otros, sintiendo calor, acelerando su corazón dando paso a la insinuación sexual, poseer su cuerpo era su ambición. Fue curioso como Osomatsu al cumplir catorce años sintió un aroma embelesado, una dulce fragancia como un manjar, un néctar adictivo, siguió aquel olor, al llegar al dueño de este olor, vio a un pequeño amor arrullado en una esquina en la ropa sucia.

-¿Ichimatsu? -ojos vacíos, manos temblorosas, drogado en ese aroma, el otro al verlo se asusto, se escondió entre sus rodillas con la ropa sucia de alrededor. -Hueles bien -tomando su brazo. -Hace mucho tiempo, tu eras mio. ¿Jugamos como antes? -relamiendose los labios -Nunca rechazas mis besos. -Era cierto, con doce años Osomatsu curioso beso a Ichimatsu, tenia curiosidad de saber a que sabían sus labios, para su sorpresa era dulces, suaves, tiernos, daban ganas de seguir mordiendo, hasta que Ichimatsu le negó todo atrevimiento "Está mal" fue lo último que le digo, ya no hubo momentos a solas hasta su decimotercer cumpleaños, Osomatsu le digo aquella vez "Me amarás, lo se", solo vio la negación de Ichimatsu con su cabeza dejando claro que no.

-Eso ya paso -tiritando, en su interior algo cambiaba, su forma Omega florecia. -¡Osomatsu por favor vete!

-¿Así son las cosas? -tomando a traición un beso forzado, fue mordido por el otro. -Duele, me gusta -arqueando una ceja.

No quería dejar ser tocado por él, odiaba su condición Omega a tan temprana edad, se había escondido en la ropa para ser descubierto, ¿Como se entero? Jyushimatsu le advirtió de que su olor había cambiado de forma repentina, creyó por un segundo estar enfermo "Omega" digo en su mente, el de la sudadera amarilla no comprendía esa actitud cuando le vio correr hacia la lavanderia. Deseo ser salvado, alguien le buscará, sus ruegos fueron escuchados, en la puerta apareció Karamatsu también atraído por un delicioso aroma, al ver la escena de forzajeo, saltó enseguida con el puño en alto en contra de su amigo, el otro cayo al suelo por el puñetazo en su rostro, escupió al suelo con mirada de burla, en su mente se decía "Su celo es mio" fue directo dónde Karamatsu le hizo un placaje, le empezó a golpear dónde pudo, se defendía bien, pero la fuerza era notaria de uno a otro, sin rendirse y con magulladuras, sangraban por la boca y nariz, nadie cedia, el de la sudadera azul cansado, en cualquier momento iba a caer, miraba a Ichimatsu con los ojos cerrados, tapando sus oídos en una esquina, con irá fue contra Osomatsu, este aprovechando su guardia baja le dio un golpe en el estómago cayendo al suelo sin levantarse, ganó y con eso la posibilidad de marcar ahora a su Omega.

-He ganado, ¿Sabes que significa eso? -dando la mano a Ichimatsu, este levanto su ojo izquierdo tembloroso, vio a Karamatsu enfadado sentado en el suelo con la respiración agitada -Eres mio a partir de ahora -cuando lo iba a tocar, se escurrió como si fuera un gato hacia los brazos de Karamatsu, este correspondió el abrazo fuertemente mirando los dos a Osomatsu. Aliviado dio un tierno beso en la mejilla de Ichimatsu.

-Karamatsu... -dijo Ichimatsu en bajo en el oído del nombrado.

-No quedarán las cosas así -dijo Osomatsu sabiendo del lugar dando un fuerte golpe a la puerta -Seras mio -advirtió en su mente mirando de reojo a la pareja.

Guardo en su corazón fuertes sentimientos, buscó refugio en Choromatsu, el siempre había estado ahí cuando ichimatsu le daba esquinazo, se dejó caer en los brazos de su amigo, llamandolo "suyo" también intimidaba de forma graciosa a Todomatsu, guardando apariencias ante todos, escondiendo su frustración por amor, siendo gentil, siendo el protagonista y lider, junto a su amigo Karamatsu, donde muchas veces peleaban por territorio dentro del grupo, quedando vencedor, nunca ganador de amor.

-Maldita sea -Osomatsu mando a retirar a la chica Omega, aburrido se fue a casa, Choromatsu aun no salía de casa, debía ordenar unos asuntos de oficina -Han pasado años, ¿Porque no puedo olvidarte Ichimatsu? -tocando su labio recordado aquel último mordisco.

Choromatsu en su curiosidad antes de irse a la oficina, había visto una puerta del armario abierta, nunca había visto lo que había dentro, siempre cerrado con llave, aprovecho el momento, con paso lento de acerco, ¿Que habrá dentro? rondaba en su mente, valiente medio abrió la puerta, sus ojos se humedecieron, un dolor en el pecho surgió en mil agujas, ahogando sus pulmones.

-Nunca le olvidarás... Por mucho que este aqui, vaya, hice bien en no mostrarme ante ti -mirando dentro de aquel armario: una especie de santuario dedicado a Ichimatsu. Estaba obsesionado. Se retiró del lugar cerrando la puerta del golpe, estaba irritado, se fue dejando incógnitas en su mente.

Ichimatsu por su parte y acompañado fue al medico con Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu, rutinas medicas. Hicieron pruebas a Todomatsu, estaba perfecto de salud, el turno de Ichimatsu, no quería entrar, Jyushimatsu lo obligo.

-Buenos días Ichimatsu -saludo el doctor, Ichimatsu le devolvió el saludo -Bueno hemos hecho ya las pruebas que nos pidieron, así que gracias por esperar fuera. Veamos, has subido peso, pero en los análisis no hemos visto nada fuera de lugar, se que como Omega y la edad que tienes deberías tener un hijo, pero no es está la situación -al oír eso su corazón se calmo, no quería tener retoños, le agobiaba la idea de cuidar niños, prefería a los gatos -No obstante, creo que tu problema con la comida es la ansiedad, dime, ¿Haces alguna actividad física o la has dejado o hay algo que te produzca agobio, ya sea en casa, trabajo o pareja?

Quedo en shock -Su...No... Si, o sea no se -no quería admitir que dejó de mantener relaciones sexuales con su Alfa Karamatsu, le avergonzaba.

-Lo tomo como un si, has pasado de hacerlo tan seguido a no hacerlo, eso provoca ansiedad en algunas personas, lo único que puedo decirte es hacer ejercicio o buscar un hobby o tratar de llevar una actividad mas llevadera. -ironía de la vida, "rodará por falta de sexo" es gracioso imaginar.

-Eh... Si -contesto.

-También modera el azucar, lo tienes por las nubes, y debes tomar hierro -pasando unas hojas y recetas. -Ya esta todo, cuidate.

-Gracias -saliendo de la sala nervioso quería reir, tenia una excusa para llamar a su Alfa. Empezó a mandarle mensajes de texto.

"-Karamatsu. Ven a casa.

-Estoy en una reunión Ichimatsu.

-Me han dado los análisis médicos.

-¿Y que tal?

-No hay embarazo.

Jooo :'(

-No quiero niños.

-Algún dia.

-Nunca

-¿Bueno algo más my little lover?

-Si

-Dime baby.

-Ansiedad.

-¿Ansiedad? ¿Why?

-Falta de sexo.

-...

-Quiero ahora mimos intensos.

-Ichimatsu...

-Un buena embestida, contra la pared, que me rompas en dos, me des una dosis doble de tu p****

-¡Oh! My baby, me derrites, espera llego en una hora y media.

-Te espero en la cama desnudo?

-No, quiero quitarte la ropa a mordiscos.

-Quiero que me folles, nada de cursilerias.

-Oh love, seré gentil.

-No, quiero que seas rudo."

En ese instante Todomatsu, se acerca a Ichimatsu por la espalda con una sonrisa torcida llena de envidia.

-Le estas escribiendo desde el grupo. -al oír eso sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, Jyushimatsu le mandaba su típica frase "HUSTLE HUSTLE MUSCLE MUSCLE" al grupo, Karamatsu avergonzado no contesto, pero iba en camino.

Osomatsu, llego a su hogar vacio, se recostó en su sofa, no le gustaba tener gente ajena en su casa que no se Choromatsu, los demás Omega suyos los dejaba en otra casa a las afueras. Miraba un cuadro de una foto de los seis chicos reunidos en la Academia.

-Viejos recuerdos, tiempo lejano... -dejando la foto a un lado del sofa, se quitó la ropa para darse una ducha tras tener relaciones con la chica Omega, cuando entraba en la ducha recibió una llamada de alguien no agradable.

-¿Que le has hecho bastardo? -la voz de una mujer enfadada.

-Calmate -dejando la toalla en el lavabo, viendo su cuerpo desnudo.

-Capullo, no te acerques a Ichiko. -amenazo.

-Karako no tengo intenciones con ella -dijo con voz fuerte, solo se había acercado ha hablarle en la última reunión por el nombre "Ichi" colgando la llamada dejo el móvil al lado de su toalla -De momento. -entrando a la ducha con el agua caer caliente.

* * *

Pinshe locura intensa xD Oso es un maldito ja ja ja y bueno quería dar en la última parte humor por el lenguaje pues es un poco fuerte quiero usarlo mas, ya que me han dado ideas graciosas je je je je :3

Si les molesta en plan palabras fueres avísadme para omitir :3 Kara amenlo ^^ / sorry chicas no habrá bebé :'(


	6. Chapter 6

B.O

El joven Alfa salio del departamento dejando satisfecho a su pequeño y testarudo Omega, dirigiéndose a su auto un elegante Land Rover negro, se subió con una sonrisa en su rostro, aun no se creía tener a su amado chico entre sus brazos rozar sus labios, solo maldecía la distancia y el trabajo, estaba orgulloso de ser un Alfa protector y de contar con amigos de confianza, aun no olvida el mal sabor de boca cuando tuvo que salir de su antiguo hogar.

Osomatsu enfurecido con Karamatsu por tomar a Ichimatsu, deseaba ser el primero, tocarlo, ser el unico, aquello llevo a días de tensión podía ver como devoraba con los ojos a su Omega, como Todomatsu se escondía por temer, Choromatsu mediador y consejero no consiguió calmar la situación ,solo bajo la cabeza esperando tranquilidad, una noche de tantas Ichimatsu entro en celo, esa noche todos reunidos cenando en la mesa, solo se podía oír el masticar, los cubiertos chocar con los platos, los vasos, Osomatsu se embriagó en el delicioso olor emanando del cuerpo de aquel frágil chico gato, se volvió loco en un instante levanta al chico del cuello de la sudadera, saltó enseguida los dos Alfa del grupo, al ver la situación interesante apartó al chico Omega, nuevamente entraron en combate.

-¿Como te atreves? -Karamatsu con voz fuerte, sintió el olor fuerte.

-¡Venga! -en burla -Somos amigos, ¿No sería divertido compartir los juguetes? -riendo, podía sentir el odio en el aire.

-¡No tiene gracia! -grito enfurecido, el orgullo les dominaba a ambos, se abalanzó sobre el mayor, pelearon un buen rato, Jyushimatsu trato de calmarlos, fue imposible, golpe tras golpe dejando sus rostros magullados, Osomatsu ganó, Karamatsu derrotado no dejo que eso le dañará, no veía a su fiel amigo de la infancia, ¿Acaso todo era falsedad? ¿o nunca llegó a conocerle? ¿trataba de ocultar o tenía miedo? No lo sabia, cuando parecía estar en paz, Osomatsu a los pies del chico de azul virtio aceite en el suelo con su sonrisa torcido, atentos todos esperando que era aquel liquido, Choromatsu se dio cuenta.

-¡Corre! -dijo el de verde, voltearon a mirar con duda, sacando un mechero lo encendió y lo dejo caer. -Va a provocar un incendio. Las llamas se alzaron en segundos. Se movilizaron rápidamente, Todomatsu tenia miedo gritando viendo las llamas extenderse con rapidez en su hogar quería llorar hasta mas no poder, el menor de color amarillo lo agarro de la mano tratando de escapar, lo llevo a cuestas, Karamatsu se llevó a Ichimatsu, Osomatsu estaba estático ahí de pie en medio de las llamas, parecía intocable, susurrando palabras vacías inaudibles.

-Esto no debía pasar. -mirando el fuego, los gritos, corrían de un lado a otro, cogieron pocas pertencias, Choromatsu cuando dispuso irse, le espero.

-Vamos Osomatsu -dijo asfixiado por el humo.

-¿Estoy loco? -pregunto, no recibió respuesta, el otro solo le abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos rogando irse de ahi, aunque sea los dos solos.

-No. El amor hace perder la cordura. Es ciego. -repetía sollozando en el hombro del mayor, lo aferro con fuerza. Ambos salieron de ese lugar.

Los días pasaban con calma en el departamento de los jóvenes Omega, Todomatsu salia de casa temprano, debía asistir a una sesión fotográfica, era la imagen de una empresa, se ganaba la vida con lo que más amaba hacer, para él todo era relajado, trataba con ganas de estar a la altura de sus posibilidades, muchas veces juzgado como un "Omega" de baja categoría mostraba una sonrisa, no era facil, mostrarse optimista frente a todos no era sencillo, a veces quería mandar todo a la mierda, irse a su casa meterse en la cama y llorar hasta dejar sus ojos rojos, quedarse afonico, sus lágrimas dejar de caer, su corazón dejar de latir con tanta maldad, ¿porque los demás estropean lo que más amas hacer? Su único consuelo era sus amigos, en especial Jyushimatsu, se volvió su mayor pilar emocional, le sacaba una dulce sonrisa, sus gestos hacían olvidar su amor enfermizo por Karamatsu, llenaba todo ese vacío aquel muchacho de sonrisa como el sol radiante, tan loco tan feliz.

Cada día le esperaba en la salida del trabajo con su ropa informal y su coche un Toyota azul, con su cara coqueta despedía a sus envidiosas compañeras al colgarse del cuello del mayor, era un pequeño demonio con cara de ángel, siempre en su red social agradeciendo a sus fans el llegar lejos, con su actitud juguetona gano amigos y a su vez enemigos.

-¿Está vez no te han gastado bromas? -pregunto un poco en burla.

-Esas mujeres esqueletica, ya no -mesageando -Ni me tocan -en risas -La envidia es mala -dejando su móvil en su bolsillo con la mirada algo triste, suspiro- soy un envidioso.

-Déjalo estar, yo te cuídare solo debes dejarte cuidar -mirando a la carretera, miraba de reojo aquel muchacho coqueto.

Mirando al frente sin responder -Soy un niño bueno siempre. -en su mente aun no podía olvidar lo que paso unas semanas antes de salir de la Academia, algo jamás dicho ni a su confidente Jyishimatsu, ¿Que secreto? El había sido atraído por el olor de Osomatsu, ambos habían fusionado sus cuerpos en uno por aquello llamado "celo" un Alfa tomo al pequeño Omega, ese era su temor hacia el mayor nombrado, ahora se sentía a gusto, tranquilo.

-Tenemos que pasar por la guardería a recoger a Ichimatsu del trabajo, al parecer su compañera no tiene coche, así que son dos a recoger -cambiando la dirección, sabía que algo rondaba la cabeza del chico pensativo.

-Debería sacarse el carnet -dijo en voz alta algo disgustado, sus momentos de relax eran intocables en compañía de Jyushimatsu. Cualquier ajeno era enemigo.

-Está mentalizando -en defensa del ausente -Sabes, se toma su tiempo en hacer las cosas.

-Es mas una excusa para llamar la atención creo yo -jugueteando con su móvil, el otro suspiro levemente.

Tras un rato divisaron dos cuerpos en la salida de la guardería, dos chicos de mirada decaída, ojos vacíos, vestimenta desarreglada. En efecto era Ichimatsu en compañía de Ichiko, su compañera de trabajo. Saludaron y subieron al coche enseguida, parecían estar nerviosos por alguna razón, Jyushimatsu sintió un fuerte olor de otro Alfa cerca, como si hubiera entrada en celo, acechando a su presa en la sombra, la calle no estaba despejada, había gente circulando, niños saliendo de colegios, madres riendo, buscaba el olor de esa presencia mirando a todos lados, algo serio. ¿Quien seria? Su instinto no le fallaba, alguien les observaba podía ver el temor en esos ojos vacíos, alertó a Todomatsu sintiendo aquel olor reconocible en cualquier lugar del mundo acercándose.

-¡Muévete! -grito la joven chica Ichiko, viendo el mercedes negro de atrás salir gente del coche, uno de ellos con un traje negro y camisa roja, con gafas negras. -Otra vez él.

Movió el coche en dirección irse cuando una mujer se puso delante, salio de la nada, nadie noto su presencia ni su olor, se acercó al coche a la ventanilla del chico de sonrisa desvanecida.

-¿Ibas a atropellarme? -en risa fingida, observó a todos con atención. -No me mires, quiero pedirte un favor. -Jyushimatsu le miraba fulminante, deseaba arrancarle la garganta. -Entrega a Ichimatsu. Mi jefe no tiene paciencia.

Osomatsu se acercó al coche de Jyishimatsu, seguro de si mismo pensaba "Eres mio" se relamia los labios, en la ventanilla de Ichiko miro a Ichimatsu quien escondía su cabeza entre sus rodillas, pidió ayuda para sacarlo, como defensa para sus negociaciones saco un arma apuntando a Ichiko, ahora le daba igual que sea en la calle, era la última oportunidad de obtener su mayor obsesión, conocía el riesgo de ese momento, si le dejaba ir, Karamatsu e Jyushimatsu pondrían más seguridad.

-Bájate Ichimatsu -ordenando, con el arma en mano, de reojo miro lo pálido que estaba Todomatsu -Tranquilo chicos, nadie saldrá herido si me obedecen -podía oír las palabrerías en contra del conductor, las lágrimas de Ichiko, Ichimatsu salio del coche con desgana y miedo, "Karamatsu era su pensamiento".

Subió al mercedes negro, perdido en sus pensamientos de escapar, no podia, vio a su amigo por el espejo del coche, quería llorar, cabizbajo lloraba, era desgarrador, ¿Porque él? No tenia sentido alguno. Osomatsu se despidió, victorioso se subió al auto, se sentó al lado del chico, su rehén ahora.

¿En que maldito momento se volvió negro la situación? ¡Debía haber hecho algo! Contarle a Karamatsu todo, se sentía tan mal como su alma desvanecer, en su cuello rozar la mano fría de ese sujeto de sonrisa ficticia, de ojos llenos de felicidad, ¿los suyos? Vacios, sin vida, Jyushimatsu no podía usar la violencia atado de manos y pies, golpeaba su volante, ninguno de los presentes tenían valor para llamar a su amigo Alfa, su reacción seria desastrosa, desesperado lo intentaría buscar.

Miraba por la ventana en silencio sin decir palabra, podía oír la voz de la mujer de traje con cabello corto, su viejo amigo retorcido Osomatsu, reian, callado, esperaba esperanza, conducieron hasta la empresa lujoso, bajaron, le obligaron a salir acompañado de Osomatsu.

-Te llevaría a casa. Solo que tengo trabajo pendiente -sosteniendo su brazo sonriente, llevando su dedo a sus labios -Después vamos a casa.

En su mente se le pasaba una sola cosa "Estas loco" ¿A casa? No soy de tu propiedad, mi marca es de karamatsu, ahora un prisionero de un loco con una obsesión extraña, creyó en su ingenuidad su locura inofensiva, vio ahora con sus ojos una realidad insana. Subir a lo alto de aquel edificio entro al despacho un lugar espacioso, más grande que la empresa de su Alfa, todo era de color rojizo con tonos marrones, muebles de piel de animales, ventanales dan paso a una luz intensa con vistas de toda la ciudad, pidieron dejarle a solas, oyó un clic de la puerta cerrarse, inmóvil mirando a través de la ventana, tocando el frágil cristal reflejaba su rostro viendo como se acercaban a él por detrás con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Te he hechado de menos Ichi -acariciando su cabello revoltoso, acercó sus labios al cuello del muchacho tembloroso, vio aquella marca -Está marca, ¿No quieres deshacerte de esa marca y tener la mia?

Trago saliva, bajo la mirada -No. -esperaba ser golpeado, ser maltratado. Solo le abrazo, dándole pequeños besos en su fino cuello blanquecino, se presionaba hacia él, entrelazando su mano. -Para.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿No me has extrañado? -sin parar de besarle su cuello, tratando de separar su aroma de Karamatsu, solo deseaba el de Ichimatsu.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo, déjame ir, tengo que ir con Karamatsu, por favor -rogaba ahogando su llanto.

-Es egoísta decir eso ahora, tantas veces esperaba verte, he fantaseado con tocarte, era ahora o nunca, Karamatsu nos separaría.

-¿Separar? Él y yo estamos juntos, no somos nada los dos.

-Te equivocas -soltando al chico -Nos separo, siempre hemos estado juntos, ¿Que tiene él de especial? -golpeando con su puño su escritorio.

-¡Nada! -grito sin mirarle a la cara, apoyo su frente en el cristal. -Eramos buenos amigos, no amantes, Karamatsu tiene un don especial, lo hace unico, siempre fue bueno, no es egoísta no tiene maldad.

-Todos tenemos nuestros demonios dentro, como una llama sin fuerza -sacando algo de un cajón de su escritorio, cogio una botella de agua pequeña, se acercó desprevenido al otro, lo sujeto del cuello lo hecho para atrás metiendo a la fuerza una pequeña pastilla azul. -Traga.

Le obligó a tomarla, tapando su nariz y boca, la asfixia la desesperacion, cuando vio bajar por la garganta lo soltó y lo dejo caer al suelo, le paso una botella de agua, en advertencia frente a él.

-No te atrevas a vomitarla. -amenanzante, lo vi a sus pies en posición fetal, aquel cuerpo tembloroso sintió cambios, su temperatura se elevo, inquieto era una necesidad de lujuria, en celo, ¿como? Ya había sido satisfecho, si amado karamatsu le daba mimos, le daba sexo cada noche, aunque no mucho por tema de trabajo era un venir e irse enseguida a pesar de la distancia de casi dos horas, Osomatsu sintió una fragancia desprenderse de Ichimatsu, tan adictivo, tan embriagador como un dulce, un animal al olor a la carne, devorar era su meta ese cuerpo, tocarlo, arañarlo, presionarlo hasta escuchar su nombre, hasta la noche hacerlo gritar, se agachó a besar sus cabellos desordenados dejándose llevar por ese olor.

-Ruegame amor -pidió Osomatsu tomando del brazo al chico recostando su cuerpo en su regazo, besado su cuello, bajando hasta su pecho lentamente, las mejillas del otro se sonrojandas, su cuerpo pedía mas, su mente quería parar, su deseo carnal fue más fuerte, entre lágrimas rogó.

-Hazme tuyo -en susurro ahogándose en placer, en pequeños gemidos, su mente: Karamatsu.

Con los nervios de punta Jyushimatsu, fue a dejar a la joven desconocida a su hogar, cuando llegaron notaron tensión, amablemente le acompaño hasta su departamento.

-¿Vives sola? -siendo educado, estaba angustiado, secuestraron a su amigo, su amor platónico.

-Aquel chico está solo en el coche -dijo evitando la pregunta.

-¿Cómo? -no entendía a que venia eso, la noto nerviosa con ganas de llorar. -¿Que pasa?

-Lo siento, es... -dando vueltas con lágrimas en sus ojos -¡Osomatsu me amenazó con despojar de sus bienes a Karako!

Estático espero a oír más de la boca de la chica. - ¿Me estas tratando de decir algo? -sus ojos cambiaron a desafiantes

-Conozco a Osomatsu de hace un tiempo por una reunión con Karako, yo... el empezó acosarme, le conté que conozco a Ichimatsu a pesar de las advertencias de Choromatsu-san, tenia miedo, es mala persona, vendí a mi amigo por miedo, Karako me va a odiar -llorando secando sus lagrimas, Jysuhimatsu no dijo, se acercó a ella, seco una mejilla suya, sintió calma la joven, pidió perdón al chico, este sin decir nada aun la abrazo, las lágrimas dejaron de salir.

-¿Fue una trampa? -pregunto con voz cortante. La chica escondió su rostro en el pecho del joven en signo de si. Ese gesto bastó para tomar a la chica del cuello levantarla un poco del suelo dejando ver su rostro propio de un psicópata, asfixiando su delgado cuello con una mano. -No suelo excitarme por el olor de Omega, pero, ¿Quieres jugar? -con su otra mano suelta se desbrocho su camisa -Será rápido. -los ojos de la chica pedían ayuda, en el fondo sabia que era su castigo por tenderle una trampa a su amigo pudiendo pedir ayuda o advertir a algún Alfa con poder. No lo hizo, ahora sería tomado por un Alfa de fuerza sobrehumana. Recostó a la chica en el sofá, le ató las manos, y se dispuso a tomarla.

El chico del coche, Todomatsu, no quiso ir a buscarlo, estaba perturbado, desorientado, sabía que no le gustaba la actitud de Ichimatsu, pero de ahí a ser secuestrado era un trecho, desesperado llamo a Choromatsu, no contesto. Optó por mandarle un SMS.

"Choromatsu, ¡Osomatsu secuestro a Ichimatsu en plena vía pública! ¡Ayúdanos!"

Procuraba no decir su contacto con Choromatsu por miedo a las represalias de los Alfa, ahora debía a hacer algo, su única opción era Choromatsu, habían retomado contacto tras una campaña publicitaria.

-Karamatsu... Estará mal... -sollozando en el auto en silencio, fuera de la vista de todos, su único desahogo sin que nadie le vea, sin conocer ahora un desquiciado Jyushimatsu, un loco Osomatsu.


	7. Chapter 7

B.A

¿Como han sucedido las cosas de esta manera tan jodidamente extraña? ¡Debí ser fuerte! No debí callarme, no debí intentar ser valiente, no va con mi personalidad, ¿Que ocurre conmigo? ¿Cuando me volví tan dependiente de Karamatsu? Miradme aquí estoy, con mi cuerpo paralizado de placer, pidiendo a gritos mas, mi cuerpo muerdan, estremecer mis piernas, mis caderas muevan, ¡Este no soy yo! Actuó inconscientemente, es como si hubiera entrado en celo, ¿¡Que me has hecho Osomatsu!? No puedo dejar de mover mi cuerpo contra el tuyo, mis pensamientos se nublan, mis ojos lágrimean pensando en quien mas amo.

El chico del traje negro con una camisa roja tomaba a Ichimatsu en su propio despacho, dijo a su secretaria Osoko ninguna interrupción de nadie, sea quien sea. Coloco al chico de ojos entrecerrados encima cuyo de espaldas, mordiendo su delicado cuello con fastidio al ver esa marca "Alfa Karamatsu", pasaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo embestiendo al joven fuertemente, con su mano masajeaba su miembro viril, podía ver como se estremecía el chico como una corriente eléctrica recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

-He esperado por esto tiempo -abrazando a Ichimatsu embestiendo más fuerte, levantando una pierna, quería sentir mas, hacerle sentir todo el amor contenido por tantos años fingiendo una amistad calmada, guardando un amor dentro de su corazón insano -No nos separarán. -besando su espalda con pequeñas mordidas.

La locura se adueñó de su cordura, pensó Ichimatsu tratando de ver con claridad su alrededor -Estas loco... -susurro en bajo, dejando escapar gemidos, suspiros. Llegando al climax, no deseaba dejar escapar el orgasmo, menos a alguien como él, sabía su insaciedad, no pudo evitarlo, al terminar de correrse ambos, se sintió sucio, asqueroso de hacer su cuerpo sentir tal placer por alguien tan malditamente loco, llorando en el suelo, con su ropa desgarrada, rogaba irse.

-¿Irte? ¿A donde? Ahora eres mio -con mirada amenazante, se quitó la chaqueta colocando encima al joven.

-Sabes bien que Karamatsu vendrá a por mi -tratando de ser fuerte, su respiración agitada no le dejaba decir mas.

-Eso lo veremos. -con su móvil en su mano, mandando un SMS. -No es rival para mi.

En el hogar de la chica Ichiko, en el sofá con una manta encima suya, con pequeñas lágrimas bajando por su rostro, veía como se vestía Jyushimatsu, sin dirigirla la mirada.

-Lo siento -dijo Ichiko.

-¿Porque lo has hecho? -pregunto colocando su corbata. De mirada seria.

-Osomatsu es socio de Karako, le conocí por casualidad, su aroma me atraía quise probar un nuevo cambio, por alguna razón mi nombre le obsesionó, fuimos amantes, al principio fue amable, para cuando quería irme me amenazo, no es un hombre honesto.

-Dime algo nuevo. -cortante. De pie frente a ella.

-Yo traicione la confianza de Karako por Osomatsu creí en su amabilidad, su falso amlr, cuando quise alejarme, me tenia atada, no hace cosas legales, de repente los negocios de Karako empezaron a arruinarse, no podía contarle lo que hice, ¡No podia!. -llorando con la cabeza baja. -Todo los sueños de quien quiero se empezaron a venir abajo por alguien que solo le obsesionaba un tal "Ichi:

-Ichimatsu, ¿Como llegaste a enlazar las cosas hasta él?

-Una vez, en el despacho de Osomatsu, vi en su fondo de escritorio una foto de él con varios chicos, cuatro de ellos con las caras tachada de negro, solo estaba él e Ichimatsu, nunca llegue a imaginar que fuera mi compañero de trabajo. Al principio me deje a contarle a Osomatsu, pero vi tal su amor por él, vi una vía de escape, cuando le conté todo lo que conocía de él, me dio una bofetada, no me creyó, me asegure de afirmarlo. Un día trabajando con Ichimatsu, fuimos a comer algo en la calle, le hice varias fotos, le mande enseguida a Osomatsu, en una hora estuvo en mi departamento, me obligó a seguir un plan, estaba temblando, por una vez en mucho tiempo lo tenia en mis manos, una liberación para mi Karako.

Levantando su cabeza -Le traicionaste, ¿Como le has engañado?.

-No le dije nada, solo le conté a Ichi que alguien me acosaba, debía ganar su confianza, conseguí acercarme a él a través de los gustos que me contaban. -sollozando. -Karako...

-Estúpida mujer -dejando el apartamento -Si lo que dices es verdad, buscare a Karako, me podría ayudar a encontrar a Ichimatsu. Te guste o no.

Bajando las escaleras no sentía remordimiento por la joven, sino de como contarle a Karamatsu, como traer de vuelta a Ichimatsu, todo se volvió complicado en un momento. Al llegar al auto Todomatsu, adormilado, subió al coche, arranco saliendo de ese lugar, quería ir a casa a darse una ducha, su copiloto empezó a moverse, husmeando algo.

-Jyushi...Jyushimatsu -con molestia entre abrió los ojos con pesadez -El olor de aquella mujer ... es horrible..

-Totty... tan renegado. -con una sonrisa.

-¿Porque? -sabía que paso, no hacía falta ser un genio. -¿Es solo por su nombre y aspecto sombrío?

-No. Ella sabía más de lo que parecia.

-¿Que quieres decir? -intrigado, bajo la ventanilla del coche -Realmente ese olor no me gusta, no me vayas a tocar sin antes ducharte.

-No te preocupes, me duchare. -no quiso entrar en materia. Tenia otros asuntos en su mente. No deseaba preocupar al chico, su Omega por así decirlo, aun albergaba un cariño muy especial por Ichimatsu, un sentimiento vago de envidia apareció en su mente, no iba a negar el pensar "¿Como es follar con Ichimatsu? ¿Es tan adorable como los gatos?" Silencio sus oscuros pensamientos, miro a Totty, sonrió un poco. -Eres único para mi.

Mirándole con cariño -Soy único.

En el departamento de administración Choromatsu salio de una reunión, encendió su móvil para ver alguna de las estupideces de Osomatsu, estaba agobiado, tenia mucho trabajo encima, desde que su jefe se escaquea y sale por ahí a hacer quien sabe el que. No tenía animo de ver los mensajes, con pesadez examinaba, no había ni un solo mensaje de su Alfa, el que si vio fue el de Todomatsu, un pedido de ayuda, estático en medio del pasillo, con los ojos entreabiertos, ¿Preocupación? ¿Miedo? Como definir aquella sensación, ¿celos? No, no podía ser tan mezquino, pregunto a uno de los empleados si había visto a su jefe, uno de ellos aseguro estar en el despacho con alguien que no es personal, ahí estaba la clave de aquel mensaje era cierto, corrió lo que pudo, esperando el ascensor, estaba desesperado, ¿Como podía haber hecho eso? Claro, hablaba de Osomatsu, alguien deshonesto, hizo de todo por llegar lejos, adueñarse de una empresa multinacional, un Alfa no podía llegar tan lejos así de simple, pero no imposible, aun en su corazón veía luz en esa retorcida cara de Osomatsu, en todo ese tiempo no le había dañado, no le había tratado mal, ni humillado, o ni siquiera se le ocurrió dejar que otro tocara su cuerpo, se sentía agradecido, un Beta diplomático asustado, ahí estaba frente a la puerta del despacho, dudoso de entrar, recordaba la amabilidad del joven hacia él, la promesa.

"Choromatsu, te protegere siempre. Nadie te hará sufrir."

-¿Porque no puedo impedir está locura? -rozando la puerta con su mano sin llegar a tocarla -No quiero que hagas daño a Ichimatsu... No mas, Osomatsu tu no eres asi. ¿Tanto amas a esa persona que eres capaz de llegar a esto? ¿Que ha sido del Osomatsu que yo conozco? Todo ha sido fachada... Una mentira, ¿Acaso lo hiciste por miedo a estar solo?. ¡Tanto te cuesta expresarte!

Un dilema moral se abría entre los jóvenes, ¿Hasta donde eres capaz de llegar por obtener lo que deseas? No veían las consecuencias de los actos, un momento de cordura era arrebatado dando lugar al nuevo protagonista de una obra barata de comedia y drama, descolocando la trama.

La locura.

La noche apareció apagando el día, Karamatsu centrado en su trabajo no había recibido llamada alguna de su adorado y amado Omega, pensó que estaría dormido, le había comentado que tenia actividad extraescolar con los niños eso le agotaba, no quiso llamarle, en la oficina se le presentó mucho trabajo, para su desgracia le avisaron de ultimo momento quedarse hasta muy tarde, en su cabeza no le hacía gracia, quería ir a ver a Ichimatsu pronto, tenia preparado un regalo para él, un peluche de gato hecho a mano, junto con chocolate de dulce de leche, ¿Porque regalo? Iba a hacer su aniversario, habían hecho 2 años de pareja oficial, llevaban un poco mas pero Ichimatsu renegaba de su relación debido a las circunstancias del momento, la separación, tuvo que ir a trabajar a otra, ciudad como ahora, he hizo oficial Ichimatsu en los primeros días de primavera, bajo los cerezos, con el anochecer a sus pies, aun recuerda aquellas palabras de amor de un Omega tímido y a su vez grosero.

Kusomatsu, quiero estar en una relación contigo, solo si cuidas bien de mi, y si me dejas te mato.

Eufórico tomo a Ichimatsu en un fuerte abrazo dando vueltas de felicidad con su cara dolorosa tratando de seducirle.

-My love, i'am happy, ¡My Karamatsu boy! -de rodillas ofreciéndole un ramo de flores.

-¿Eres idiota? -sonrojado -Deja de hacer el tonto y vamos a comer -ocultando su cara, le tomó de la mano. Kusomatsu.

-Eres tan hermoso, My kitty.

Desconocía su infortunio, ninguno de sus amigos le contaría nada hasta no verlo con sus ojos, hasta no ver el golpe de la realidad, su sonriente rostro seria abofeteado por la ira. Reunido con sus asesores y clientes, en compañía de su mano derecha Todoko. Un escalofrío frío recorrió su cuerpo, un presentimiento.

-¿Ocurre algo señor Karamatsu? -llamo la atención la chica de cabello castaño.

-No. -volviendo en si -Disculpadme, sigamos con la reunión -el presentimiento quedo en duda. No podía resolver su duda hasta llegar a casa.

Jyushimatsu saliendo de la ducha junto con Todomatsu, quien seguía en la bañera, miraba el teléfono movil, vio una llamada perdida de Karamatsu.

-Me ha llamado. No he contestado. -poniéndose ropa de la parte inferior.

-Jyushimatsu, no tengo valor para decirle, me rompería el corazón verle mal, ojala las cosas no hubieran acabado así -abrazado a sus rodillas, el agua tocando sus labios. -Creo que aún le quiero.

Los ojos de Jyushimatsu veían a un joven triste, a pesar de ser el único en tocar su cuerpo no era capaz de llegar a su corazón, muchas veces esperaba rendirse, dejar libre a Totty, ni para eso tenia valor.

-Solucionaremos esto, creo. -dando un poco de confianza, salio del baño a preparar algo de comida.

Todomatsu se levantó enseguida a por su móvil, esperaba ver un mensaje de Choromatsu.

"Todomatsu, lo único que puedo ofrecerte es información. Te daré direcciones, indicaciones. No puedo hablar con él. Solo puedo asegurarte una cosa; Ichimatsu estará bien siempre y cuando siga las instrucciones de Osomatsu."

Su esperanza de poder dialogar desvaneció por completo, creyó poder ayudar.

-Karamatsu... Si me hubieras elegido a mi, si todo hubiera sido diferente. -cabizbajo triste. Cogio su ropa con desdén, salio del baño viendo la como preparaba la cena el Alfa.

En la casa de Osomatsu, mando a preparar todo para su nuevo y único dueño de aquel lugar.

-¡Bienvenido a casa! -emocionado, parecía un niño pequeño Osomatsu enseñando la casa a un desanimado Ichimatsu.

-Quiero irme a casa -sentando en el sofá.

-Estas en casa, mira todo esto es para ti -de rodillas levantando el decaído rostro de Ichimatsu -¿Tanto me odias por amarte?

No contesto, vio en la mesa una cajita de pastillas azules, sabía que le esperaba a partir de ese mometo. Miraba a los lados un modo de escape, incluso tramaba mil planes, su cabeza fue sacudida por la llegada de un viejo amigo.

-¿Choromatsu? -llamo por su nombre, lo notaba algo distante.

-Buenas noches Osomatsu, Ichimatsu -no estaba sorprendido, solo dolor.

-¡Choromatsu! Hoy es día de celebración, ¿Quieres algo especial para cenar?

-Quiero dormir. Estoy trabajando lo que tu no has hecho -con reproche.

-Aburrido. Yo está noche estará con Ichimatsu mande a preparar una habitación para mi, así que lo siento mucho.

-¿Eh? -celos invadía su corazón -Da igual -siempre era tan idiota no mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Tiene tu marca, ¿porque me haces esto a mi? -reclamo Ichimatsu.

-¿Que hablas? Varios Omegas están bajo mi responsabilidad, pero solo tu y Choromatsu tienen el lujo de ser tratados con amor por mi.

-Violarme a base de droga no es amor. -rectificando.

-No me da la gana. -sacando una pastilla, en la mesita había un vaso con agua. -Eres una molestia estando tan serio. Vamos a jugar.

Se negaba rotundamente, en un momento desesperado salto del sofá corriendo por la casa, Osomatsu entro en un ataque de risa persiguiendo al chico, se sacó su chaqueta, la corbata, se remango la camisa.

-Vamos a jugar al pilla pilla, ¿Eh? Me gusta -relamiendo sus labios con lujuria.

Corriendo por la casa, evitaba al personal del lugar, sentía su cuerpo ahogarse en ansiedad, su cabeza empezaba a dolerle, llorando nublaba su campo de visión, vio una puerta media abierta, se metió dentro cerrando con llave, apoyando su espalda contra la puerta dejándose caer con la respiración agitada, tenia miedo, no quería ser follado por Osomatsu, no quería sentir placer, se sentía sucio. Se sorprendió al ver a Choromatsu salir del baño en pijama.

-Ayúdame -susurro en bajo encogido.

Sin decir nada, en silencio, solo los suspiros del chico asustado se oian, tras de ello los gritos de Osomatsu.

-Ichimatsu... Ten paciencia. -dijo en bajo Choromatsu con su dedo en la boca señal de silencio, se acercó a su oído -Haz lo que te diga. Si no quieres tomar esas pastillas, muchos Omegas han quedado trastornados y enganchados a Osomatsu. No era un respuesta. Una advertencia.

Aquí está está parte, estoy rompiendo kokoros, lo se, habrá algo más dulce en el capítulo siguiente D': sino no habría trama TT-TT amo a Oso asi, xD no se, la locura y en plan sádico. Osea que fuerte, esto se va a descontrola cuando Karamatsu se enteré, una cosa si, ... bueno ya lo diré en el capítulo que viene xD :3 se os quiere a todos Si habrá JyishiTodo, calma mushashos, habrá un poco de todo (no me maten) :3

●Los que están perdidos en la relación de OsoChoro: para Osomatsu tener a Choro es como un sentido a su vida (teniendo en cuenta que en lo que es sexo es bastante agresivo) Siente la insana necesidad de tenerle cerca a pesar de su "amor" por Ichimatsu, por otra parte Choromatsu menciona que "es amable" cuando está con él de alguna manera, como si se tratara de otra persona solo frente a sus ojos, Choromatsu ama a Osomatsu, sin olvidar cada día el amor de este por otro, lo que le frena a tratar de llegar a su corazón, daría todo por él.

Me he basado en una insana relación real, la necesidad tener algo pero querer más porque aquello en su momento no lo obtuviste, y cuando pierdes, lo pierdes todo.

●JyushiTodo: Es el querer y no poder, Totti quiere experimentar el amor ficticio que siente por Karamatsu, Jyushimatsu al verse en esa posición con Totti quiere hacer lo mismo con Ichimatsu, ahora ve a Ichimatsu como un amor platónico, protege a todos por igual, daría todo por sus amigos, su relación con Totti le ha llevado muchas veces a ceder a cosas que no quiere, (como rechazar ser marcado, respeta mucho la decision, su amor) lo que más quiere en que Totti vea lo que siente por él.


	8. Chapter 8

RIVALES.

(Se me acabaron las siglas. Alfa, Beta, Omega)

El león jefe de una manada, protege su manada, cuida de las leonas cazadoras, los cachorros de los demás leones o cazadores, ¿Que pasa cuando un león joven quiere ser jefe? Pelea en una lucha encarnizada, dos bestias por el poder, sus garras y dientes hablan solos, dejando un solo ganador, la manada a la espectativa en silencio, ven quien se alza en victoria, el joven león derroca al viejo jefe.

Karamatsu había terminado de trabajar muy tarde, a eso de las 4 de la madrugada, cansado no tenia tiempo de ir a ver a Ichimatsu, descanso unas horas en su oficina acomodándose en su escritorio hasta el amanecer, en su mente trataba de imaginar la reacción de Ichimatsu, cual seria la más adorable, cuando la luz del sol atravesaba el lugar era hora de irse, dejó a su secretaria Todoko al cargo, arreglando su camisa, se fue, no cabía en su felicidad.

 _Karamatsu eres un idiota, pero me haces feliz._

Quería sorprenderle también con un desayuno especial en su restaurante favorito, con la tarta de chocolate con nata y fresas, su corazón inquieto se sentía alto inseguro, en su coche sentía una exaltación anormal dentro de él, ¿euforia? No, era algo más fuerte, aun mas trataba de localizar a sus amigos, no había respuesta estaba en un dilema, siempre Todomatsu le contestaba ya sea hora o lugar, decidió no darle importancia.

Como un remolino de sensaciones, Jyushimatsu preparaba el desayuno en silencio no se encontraba bien, tomar a un Omega no era su estilo, siendo observabado tras suyo Totty sentando en la mesa con la mirada decaída sintió haberle hecho daño a su amado protector.

" _Si hay una oportunidad_ _iré_ _a por Karamatsu."_

Se dio cuenta del dolor causado cuando anoche habían hundido su cuerpo en uno como cada noche entrelazando sus dedos en pasión apagando sus gemidos en besos, esta vez no había lujuria sino instinto y lágrimas de parte del mayor ocultando su rostro en el pecho del menor siendo embestido.

-Jyushimatsu lo siento -agachado frente su móvil. No contestó, solo se oía la satén. -Nunca debí decir eso, tu no me abandonarías nunca. ¿Verdad? -sentía miedo en su corazón. No había respuesta. -Lo siento.

Oyeron en la cocina el cerrojo abrirse de la puerta a paso lento, sus ojos se ensancharon de par en par con la cabeza en alto, un sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo, segundos exaltaron en palpitación sus corazones ignorando todo lo demas, incluso el mensaje recibido al móvil de Todomatsu, escucharon acercarse unos pasos lentos, el sonido de unas bolsas chocar, parecía querer saltar de su cuerpo sus corazones.

Escucharon la dulce voz enamorada de un Alfa pacífico. Karamatsu quien ajeno a lo ocurrido saludo con amor a alguien fuera del hogar en ese momento, sonriente.

-¡Ichimatsu! -saludando, dejando sus llaves en la entrada, con un ramo de flores de colores variados especialmente el morado, su rostro era felicidad pura, dejó en el suelo unas bolsas, no oyó nada por respuesta, creyó que estaba aún dormido -Este chico estará dormido.

Se acercó a la cocina vio a sus amigos estaticos, nerviosos uno preparaba el desayuno otro en la mesa. Les saludo pero paso de largo a su habitación, las manos del chico del móvil temblaban, ignorando los mensajes, sabía con exactitud los segundos que tardaría en reaccionar.

-Tengo que salir -tratando de huir Totty.

-No huyas Totty, debemos contarle la verdad -sin moverse de su lugar. -Se valiente, estoy aquí para ti. Aunque no me veas asi.

-Si -en seco. Estaba dolido por la respuesta.

En ese momento en que vio la habitación vacia, tendida, todo en su lugar, no parecía haber sido movido nada, inquieto fue al baño quitándose la corbata esperando a su amor en la bañera, abrió las cortinas llamándole "Honey" no había nadie, algo sacudió sus pensamientos, serio fue a la cocina, frente a sus amigos espero en silencio una respuesta, dejó su móvil en la mesa cerca de Totty, sus ojos se tornaron fríos.

-Karamatsu -le llamo con timidez Totty, sintió un aura presionando su cabeza -Queríamos contarte todo lo que ocurrió -de pie acercándose a su protector, este había apagado la cocina, dejando los platos de comida en la mesa.

-Osomatsu movió sus piezas. -dijo Jyushimatsu, quitándose el delantal, se dispuso a sentarse en la mesa a comer, el miedoso Totti se puso detrás del chico, Karamatsu bajo su fría mirada llena de odio no digo nada, sus ojos mostraron querer saber mas -En otras palabras ha sido secuestrado, no he podido protegerle, lo siento -cabizbajo, su mano temblaba, era bien sabido el gran poder de Jyushimatsu no era de cualquier Alfa, podría decirse incluso ser hijo de un Alfa puro, algo nunca dicho al ser huérfano como los demas, mientras la naturaleza afable del muchacho de ropas azules no era fuerte siempre y cuando no esté lleno de ira, como ese momento. Palabras cortas con significado fuerte. Solo una palabra quedo en su ciega cabeza.

 _"Secuestrado."_

Su amor más puro, el ser cual daría su vida propia, el esfuerzo dado por protegerle fueron en vano, la calidad de vida en donde se esforzó tanto, llegar lejos fue difícil para alguien doloroso como él, ahora había perdido el sentido de su vida, la segunda peor cosa en su mundo, la primera haber sido abandonado por sus padres "por ser débil" ¡Había luchado mucho por llegar dónde esta! De sus vacíos ojos salieron lagrimas, su boca seria quiso soltar mil maldiciones, su cuerpo lleno de ira descontrolada, pensó por un segundo en un sueño o una broma pesada.

-¿Es broma? -dijo tratando no dejar caer sus lágrimas sus puños cerrados. No había una respuesta, su mente se había cerrado en cólera, levantó la mesa lleno de rabia contra la pared tirando la comida, Totti asustado se escondió en la espalda de su amigo.

-¡Calmate! -pidió Jyushimatsu, cuando quiso reaccionar había sido golpeado fuertemente en su cara dejándolo en el suelo, escupió algo de sangre -¡lo traeremos a casa, te lo prometo!

-Yo mismo lo hare... -cortante, frustrado reventó la pared de un puñetazo, haciendo añicos una parte, su mano sangraba un poco por los nudillos, sin importarle, fue a su habitación a prepararse.

-¡No sabes donde su empresa! -grito Totti con miedo, no quería verlo así daba miedo, no le veía así desde un enfrentamiento con un profesor en la Academia.

-Lo se desde hace mucho, se hace llamar "Red Dragón" apagare sus llamas -cerrando con fuerza su cuarto.

Una rabia incontrolable crecía en su amable corazón llenándose de espinas causando un dolor de tal magnitud, le habían quitado lo más amado en su mundo interior, su fuerza, su castillo, su hogar más calido, su razón de ser, ahora no está, ¡Que había hecho contra los dioses para tal maldición! ¿Acaso está mal amar? ¿Acaso había hecho daño a alguien? ¡No bastaba con ser amable! ,se vistió de forma informal, a gritos ordenaba a sus amigos cambiarse, en su más irracional ira tenia cordura sabia bien ir mejor acompañado.

Ajustará cuentas pendientes con su mas loco viejo amigo, quería romperle la cara a golpes, Jyushimatsu bajo la dirección del mayor le llevo a un edificio grande estaba a una hora del lugar, era impresionante la estructura arquitectónica, maravillado los chicos, menos uno se dirigían a la entrada, desde su mas alto despacho un hombre reía de oreja a oreja con la más temible malicia en su rostro, llamo a Osoko dando a entender las indicaciones de ahora.

-Es la hora Karamatsu, no me alejaras de Ichimatsu. -mirando su pantalla de ordenador, dirigiéndose a su secretaria -Dile a ellos que esperen en el aparcamiento, esto será interesante -se levantó de su sillón para quitarse su chaqueta, la corbata, remangarse la camisa. -Que empiece el baile.

Los tres chicos entraron al edificio, muchos de los empleados les vieron de mala manera, Osoko corriendo hacia ellos les dio el mensaje de su jefe, por curiosidad del destino ahí estaba Karako la joven Alfa quien observaba a distancia la escena.

-Osomatsu os pide ir al aparcamiento -dijo, antes de decir nada, los chicos se fueron a la indicación dada, Karamatsu fulmina con la mirada a la secretaria, deseaba romper cada dedo suyo de su mano sin piedad.

Llegando al lugar, Osomatsu apoyado en un coche fumando, se reía al ver la expresión seria de los chicos menos la de Totti estaba asustado.

-Hola Karamatsu -saludo siendo hipócrita, ignorando el hecho de haber sido seguido por Karako y Osoko presenciaron a continuación el escenario. -¿Que quieres bastardo?.

Antes de poder decir nada Karamatsu corrió sin ser visto a una gran velocidad sin dar oportunidad de reaccionar a su oponente propinando un golpe fuerte en la cara haciendo que este fuera impulsado al otro lado contra la pared.

-Dame a Ichimatsu -dijo con sus ojos llenos de rabia, el otro escupió en arrogancia, se levantó del lugar, corriendo hacia él le dio una patada en el abdomen, lo mando a volar lejos, Karamatsu no se quedo atrás riendo como un demonio, se abalanzó sobre este a pegarle puñetazos en la cara, se esquivaban continuamente los golpes, las patadas haciendo maniobras evitaron ser tocados en ocasiones, harto del juego Karamatsu aumento por dos su velocidad, ninguno de los presentes esperaban tal rapidez, Osomatsu quedo perplejo no sabia por donde venían los golpes, recibió una patada en su estómago salieron disparado contra los coches, se llevó dos coches por su paso, uno de ellos salto la alarma, Osomatsu de pie ensangrentado termino por romper el coche apagando el pitido.

-No te daré a Ichimatsu -dijo en alto rompiendo a reir, Karamatsu haciendo presencia le dio de lleno en la cara , este le cogio de la mano devolviendo el golpe.

-¿Eso es todo maldito? -dijo Karamatsu, su aura propia de un demonio -¡Aunque tenga que arrancarte a Ichimatsu de la misma muerte lo tendré de vuelta!

-¿Eso crees? -continuando los golpes sin parar, con sus ropas rasgadas, con heridas, sangrando. -¡Entonces jamás será tuyo, lo llevare al mismo infierno si hace falta!.

" _-Ichimatsu_ _que tiene_ _Karamatsu de especial._  
 _-Él me da felicidad._  
 _-Yo era tu felicidad._  
 _-Eras. Ahora me_ _das_ _miedo, veo tras de ti un aura oscura._  
 _-Podemos ser felices._  
 _-No. Aun con la luz de Karamatsu tu sombra me perseguirá._  
 _-No entiendo._  
 _-Viviré_ _mi propia felicidad sabiendo tu locura_ _tras_ _de mi, Osomatsu._  
 _-¡Puedo cambiar!_  
 _-Eres importante en mi vida, no soy yo quien puede cambiarte a ti, se que hay_ _alguien_ _en tu corazón, no apartes tu vista._  
 _-Seras mio. Lo se."_

Karamatsu llevaba ventaja en la pelea, su velocidad le proporcionaba perder de vista los golpes de su atacante, cansando al otro, en el último golpe, Osomatsu no podía levantarse del lugar, tirado en un montón de escombros.

-Capullo me has ganado -con expresión de burla.

-Ichimatsu damelo.

-Amigo me gustaría dartelo, pero tenerlo entre mis brazos es una sensación inigualable -riendo, le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo, estaba destrozado, Osoko corrió a socorrerle, llamando a un equipo médico de la empresa.

-No quiero jugar mas. -tomándole de la camisa.

-Yo tampoco -mostrando su sonrisa de victoria, cogio de la americana de su secretaria el arma disparando en las costillas a su compañero. -Habrás ganado un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero... ¿Contra un arma puedes ganar acaso?.

-Esto no va acabar aquí -desmayado cayo al suelo, Todomatsu corrió hacia él con sus piernas tambaleando.

-Te dejaré ir para ver tu rostro al verme con mi Ichimatsu. Disfruta de este regalo mio. No perdono a nadie. -saliendo del lugar herido en ayuda de su secretaria, Karako ajena a la escena les ayudo a llevarse al chico al hospital, Jyushimatsu quería interrogarle, sin opción mejor se fue con su amigo.

Esto seria el principio de una lucha por un amor, dos cazadores por la misma presa, ¿Quien robará a su presa? El amor no debe ser forzado, sino otorgado, no muchos saben ese significado, Osomatsu nunca entenderá realmente el amor, conoce la obsesión, Choromatsu su mas leal compañero deberá tomar conciencia de la situación, verlo en el hospital dormido le hizo recordar muchas cosas del pasado, Ichimatsu estaba solo en la mansión, encerrado como un perro en una jaula aullando sin ser rescatado. Choromatsu sentando al lado de Osomatsu su mayor amor imposible con lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas, era el único en conocer los pensamientos de aquel agresivo chico, puede ser lo peor del ser humano, un auténtico bestia en la cama, pero... conocía la bondad de alguna manera extraña. Tomando su mano dormida, se juro a sí mismo tomar una decisión, Ichimatsu le hizo entender la mejor manera de acercarse a su corazón. 

_"Osomatsu_ _no_ _sabrá_ _lo que significas_ _para_ _él porque no te ha perdido"_

-Osomatsu, te amo. -dijo en susurro -Ichimatsu lo siento, te dije de protegerte dentro de la mansión. Debo irme de su vida. -besando su mano con amor. -Espero ser importante en tu vida. -sollozando con lágrimas retirándose del lugar. 

El joven chico de ojos cansados, miraba a la luna se alegraba de no ver a Osomatsu en todo el dia, aunque ahora ya Karamatsu sabría de su desaparición, sentía una fuerte opresión en su pecho que no le dejaba dormir tranquilo, deseaba "Espero que estés bien, no llores por mi" eran sus pensamientos.

Ambos jóvenes el choco Beta y el joven Omega mirando a la misma luna trataban de sonreír con esperanza en sus corazones, con brillo en sus ojos con una clara idea lejos de ser cumplida. 

_"Regresare a casa."_


End file.
